Summer of discovery
by Joy1
Summary: Sequel to Unwilling Damsel. Ginny & Harry have been dating for a few months and have really different ideas about where their relationship should go and when. Tensions rise but kisses and cuddles follow frustration and angst. (Some RHr too)
1. Talking pictures

Title: Summer of discovery

Author: Joy

-

Notes:

This is the sequel to Unwilling Damsel. Hereafter it will be known as 'the Unwilling Damsel' universe.

Sirius, Lily, and James are dead and will not be brought back to life.

I have decided Ginny's birthday is Halloween. (The night Harry was cursed.)

There are several unexplained hints that lead directly into the next sequel.

This does deal with a post-assault Ginny. There is no explicit imagery of the attack.

This series mainly deals with Harry and Ginny's path of sexual discovery. Therefore the sexually charged chapters will have to be by request only until I can find a venue that doesn't make me feel creepy or judged.

-

Welcome back readers. This is the second installment of the Unwilling Damsel universe. This is not a PG-13 story folks so don't be looking for it to be. I will be editing the chapters so the story is moved along even though some chapters will be a bit choppy since the sex scenes will be cut.

On a personal note, my cross-country move was a much more arduous process than first anticipated. I still have boxes I'm unloading but at least I am finally in my house rather than temporary housing. My pugs still think my husband and I are going to pack them off somewhere else again. Oh well.

-

On with the show-

-

Chapter 1: Talking Pictures

-

Harry Potter hated going 'home'. The Dursley's weren't home. They never could be. They never would be. Home, as the adage goes, is where the heart is. Therefore Hogwarts didn't fit the bill either. Presently his heart resided at the Burrow, so home lay there.

Ginny Weasley was perfect for him. And by all accounts was destined to be with him. For months at Hogwarts Harry dreamt an older Ginny lying beside him, talking with him…and since he was a randy teenage boy... doing other sundry things with him depending on his mood. He kept the 'older Ginny' experiences to himself seeing it as wishful thinking. But then his scar had a very odd reaction to Ginny's attention to it. Every time she kissed his scar it would show him their life together…a future life. Eventually he had asked her to discontinue the action because it was far too tempting. Then again Ginny was far too tempting.

Reluctantly Harry confided the situation to Snape since he had no contact the Weasley's on the whole. Snape had proved himself the prior year to be a true confidant and protector. These conversations led to many other discussions…ones that if his father or godfather had lived should have had with Harry. Remus would have done the job, but at the present time was enduring experimental treatment for his Lycathropy. But Harry would not complain. He was grateful for the help with the 'situation' and as ironic as it was that the male adult that was there for him was Severus Snape when it had nothing to do with the state of the 'enemy'.

The 'enemy' had cost him some peace of mind with his love since in the last month of school. Fearing Voldemort might be invading his thoughts Harry had emotionally distanced himself from Ginny. At first she had expressed her displeasure in yelling matches and crying jags but tapered off these activities once Dumbledore got involved. Harry was unsure what the old man had said to his lovely but it had worked for the most part. Whenever Harry backed off Ginny found refuge in the 'restricted' section of the library with special dispensation. When asked what she was working on, Ginny would spout the question right back and they would reach a peaceful impasse. Harry knew that these 'peace' pacts were unnatural and would need to be resolved, but he didn't yet feel right about burdening Ginny with his visions of the future so he held his tongue. She was only fifteen. She didn't need to know she would saddle with him as her husband yet.

-

-

Harry's reverie was interrupted by a small, flitting, feathered ball at his window. Pig tapped on glass bringing a smile to Harry's lips.

-

_Harry-_

_Get packed as soon as possible. Dad will be by tomorrow at 1:00. Pack everything because as my darling sister said, 'Someone better go get my boy or so help me I will hex those prats into oblivion.' She went into great detail as to her desired torture techniques that have even scared the twins, which is saying something. I can't get an answer about what brought this on but she is losing it. _

_See you tomorrow,_

_Ron_

-

And that was why Harry loved Ginny...her passion.

-

An older Slytherin boy had assaulted Ginny last school year. Harry had been with Gin through the nightmares and angry fits. She had made it perfectly clear that it was not Harry's job to save her because she was not some damsel in distress. She refused to see herself or let anyone else see her as a victim. She got enough of that first year. Ginerva Weasley was a survivor... plain and simple. No one would take her autonomy... even Harry Potter.

Once they started dating he had pushed to know specifics about the attack. The action nearly cost him Ginny. Snape had provided Miss Weasley with a method that would show Potter what happened in the first person. Harry can say those were some of the worst moments of his life. He couldn't stop them. He couldn't change them. And he couldn't escape them. But when it was over Harry had a profound respect for Ginny and understanding her mind...how she felt.

Right before the summer holiday, Ginny had brought up Harry getting Snape to create a similar pill for her so she could see his childhood. This was a very sore spot for Harry. He debated it for a few days and then decided that if he could demand that she reveal her most painful moments so he could understand her better, it was reasonable for her to do the same. Harry sent her home with the pill and only asked that she be prepared for what she would see... and wait at least three weeks before she took it (protection spell and all that). To the day three weeks past and Harry was summoned to the Burrow. He was certain Ginny's 'losing it' was a direct result of the pill.

-

Harry wrote two short notes.

-

_Ron-_

_I'll be ready. Give this to Ginny. No peeking._

_Harry_

_-_

_Ginny-_

_I can only assume that you have taken the _

_pill. Your father is getting me tomorrow. _

_We can talk things through then. I miss you _

_terribly. I would ask you to come pick me up _

_too but I am not sure my aunt or uncle _

_would survive. I can't wait until I can hold _

_you again...with in reason of course it being _

_your parents' house and all. _

_See you soon my beloved,_

_Harry_

-

Harry promptly surveyed his room and smiled. "I won't ever be coming back here." There was a slight sense of dread that met him. In the pit of his stomach he knew that once he left he really wouldn't be returning to the muggle world...there would only be war and death on the other side.

He sat on his bed and look at the picture of his parents dancing in the leaves. "Mum...Dad... What am I going to do? How am I going to live? How can I protect Ginny?"

The couple stopped dancing and looked at their son. "Harry, you will be fine," his mother said sweetly.

"And as for Ginny, the best defense you have is loving her. She will live and die for you, just the way you would for her. Don't let him take her from you, out of some feeling that it would protect her."

-

Harry sat stock still unable to comprehend what was happening. James smirked at his son, "You talk to paintings at Hogwarts why is this any different?"

Harry's eyebrows joined his forehead, "Because I have had your pictures since I was eleven and you have waited until I'm about to turn seventeen to finally say something."

Lily smiled softly, "Well in this case you were about ready to fall into the trap you always do which is push people away to protect them. _If they aren't close to you they won't become targets._ It's simply a lie. We've been trying to show you that by giving you visions of your future."

"I still can't believe Snape gave my son 'the Talk'," James growled.

Lily swatted his shoulder, "Hush now. Severus has always been very kind to me."

"Lils, he was in love with you. Of course he was sweet to you."

She stuck her finger in the middle of his chest, "And you were a right prat most of the time...James Potter!"

Harry smiled small, then bigger, then began to laugh. Both parents turned back to their son. "Sorry bout that. Sore spot in my book," James commented.

His son shook his head, "I will enjoy telling Snape how jealous you were of him. That will earn me points with Snape and Ginny."

-

Now Lily was laughing at the shocked look on James face. Suddenly the camera changed angles and focused on Sirius. "This is why you are my godson...you do possess an inner sadist."

"Sirius...What...what are you doing there?" Harry asked desperately.

"Who do you think took the picture, you dolt? Now finish talking to your parents. You have a portrait of me that you can talk to in with your school things... And by the way I don't like being wrapped in your old socks to keep me safe. For heaven sake wash those things first if you must care for me in such a way."

-

Sirius went back to the original scene and there were his parents laughing at his shock. "Does this mean I can talk to you whenever I want?" Harry asked.

Lily gave him a sad look. "Not yet... in particularly not Sirius. Though you may find we are around whenever you need us to be."

"But why can't it be always? If everyone I love dies why can't I have this small measure of comfort?" Harry said angrily.

"Because my darling boy, it keeps us alive to you. You don't grieve our passing. You don't move on. Your life is fraught with hardship and you will be pained beyond your years. But sweet one you will have love that poets dream of, writers attempt to transcribe, musicians set to notes, and artists seek to capture. Your strength lies in the love that is behind you, in your godfather, father and myself here and the love of a red haired family there with you now."

James chimed in with, "...not to mention a few additional individuals and most certainly a lovely red haired child I will adore to have as a daughter."

"What is it with you Potter's and red heads?" Sirius's voice could be heard from behind the camera again. "Not that I don't love Ginny."

-

Lily shook her head and began again, "It is our wish that you go on and live. You are destined for greatness Harry, but more over you are destined to live. There is no prophecy to back up the claim. There is no writing on the wall. There is only the deep abiding love I have for you."

"Besides son, even when you stand alone before the great tosser, we will be with you. We will always stand with you. You know what that feels like...Remember when you saved yourself and Sirius from the Dementors. You felt me there. That is what it will be like when the moment comes to face him Harry...except it won't be just me," James stated.

"...Or me," Lily answered.

"...Or me," Sirius said waving his hand in front of the camera.

"When all is said and done Harry, you will be ready to face him," his father commented.

"And you will never be alone," Lily reassured.

The camera turned to Sirius, "And there will be a hot little red headed firecracker of a girlfriend, that if you are smart you will convince to marry you BEFORE the war breaks out, waiting with open arms to kiss all your owies... and if you're smart you'll kiss her owies first." The camera shook for a moment as a female hand grabbed Sirius's ear. "OWWW! Lils!"

"Please do not encourage my sixteen year old son to debauch his fifteen year old girlfriend in my presence!"

"There was no debauchery mentioned," Sirius defended.

"I'm dead, not stupid!" Lily yelled.

-

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Oh stuff it you great lummox!" Lily yelled at her brother-in-law.

Vernon looked about the room suspiciously. "That sounded like your mother...Are you practicing black magic in my house, trying to raise the dead?!"

"No you twat... he is have a nice conversation with his dead parents in the picture that sits by the side of his bed!" James sounded off.

Vernon stared at the picture as his brother-in-law flipped him off. "James!" Lily scolded.

"Oh please! Don't tell me you aren't going to enjoy seeing what torturous thing Ginny decides to hex upon them," James stated.

Lily smirked, "Quite right... carry on."

Vernon continued to just stare in confusion. "Who is Ginny?" Petunia asked from the door where Dudley stood as well.

"Ginny, dear sister, is my future daughter-in-law who will be arriving tomorrow to remove my son from your life forever. I suggest you be nice to her. You know the temper I could show...that's nothing compared to her fits."

"Lils?" Petunia called.

"Down here."

-

Petunia stared at her sister and brother in law. "Lily?" she said softly.

"Yes," the red haired witch said from within the image.

Petunia snatched the picture from the table and shook it violently causing both Potters to stumble a bit. "How could you do that to me? How could you die on me? I may have been jealous and angry but how could you have left me alone!! I had to raise your son, with your eyes, and know you were never coming back!" Petunia began to weep dropping to her knees still clutching the picture.

_Unresolved issues there,_ Harry thought to himself. _It's like dealing with Snape. He hated me because I looked like my dad but had my mother's eyes. My aunt hated to be reminded that her sister wasn't coming back. _

-

"Petunia...Petunia..." Lily called. Her sister looked down at the photo. "I am sure there is a photo of me from when we were younger that Harry's headmaster could charm so that you and I could talk if that would help."

"I will not have magic in my house once that freak is gone!" Vernon shouted.

"Due shut up Vernon!" Petunia replied. "Could you?" she asked Harry.

"Sure," Harry answered rather confused by all that was transpiring.

"I forbid it... Why do you want that? You always called your sister a freak. Why would you..."

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY SISTER!" Petunia yelled very loudly. "I will not miss this chance." With that she glared at her husband, passed the photo back to Harry and stormed from the room.

-

Dudley waddled back to his room while Vernon glared at his nephew once more. "Once you leave...never return."

Harry stepped toward his uncle, "If you are threatened, I will come to protect you."

"I would rather die."

"But Petunia wouldn't," Lily stated simply.

Vernon left the room in a huff.

"Well that was eventful," Sirius joked causing all three Potters to look at him like he was an idiot.

TBC...

So there is the beginning of the series. You remember how this works right? I like constructive criticism when I can get it. I also appreciate positive reinforcement so praise is always enjoyed as well. Repeat after me: I will REVIEW Joy's story. I will REVIEW Joy's story.


	2. Arrival of the girlfriend

  
Title: Summer of discovery   
Author: Joy   
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't kept up on my one post a day like I did last series but life is more complicated here and to get it to appear even close to right I have to use html code. It's been screwing up too, so if it doesn't look quite right forgive me. I start a new job on Monday so I have no idea how quickly I will be getting these out. Oh well. 

Chapter 2: Arrival of the girlfriend

Harry packed the pictures of his parents and Sirius in clean linens along with the rest of his belongings. His room was devoid of all belongings, books, and such. He had to remind himself constantly that his once the war was over he could truly build his life...his life with Ginny. They could have a family...a real home...maybe in Godric's Glen. He wasn't going to admit it to his parents or Sirius but Sirius's idea of getting Ginny to marry him as quickly as possible was on his short list of things to do before the war. Ginny would technically be of age on Halloween...she could marry him but not practice magic. It didn't seem quite fair but he really didn't care just so long as they were together. It would be an odd discussion Harry would have to have with Arthur.

A little before noon the front doorbell rang causing everyone to remain still a moment. Petunia got up and went to the door. "Harry, this may be your friends, so why don't you bring your things down."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."   
Harry got half way up the stairs when he heard, 'Dear Lord' come from his aunt's mouth. p

"What is it?" Harry called standing beside his aunt as she stared through the open door.

"She...she looks..."   
"...like mum," Harry said matter-of-factly gazing at Ginny who stood before them in a little calico sundress. The effect was amazing. All of the air in his lungs seemed to abandon him. "Ginny...this is my Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia this is my girlfriend Ginny." He smiled at her, "You look lovely."   
"Why thank you Harry," she responded sweetly. "Are you ready to go?"   
"Give me a minute to bring my things down...you are early."   
Ginny sashayed in and raised an eyebrow, "And here I thought you would be grateful. We're taking the knight's bus so we could be alone for a bit before the general onslaught of my family hits." Harry chuckled bringing Dudley and Vernon's attention to the red haired girl in their midst. Dudley just stared at her as if he could not fathom her presence.   
"You're Harry's girlfriend?" the boy questioned.   
"Yes."   
"Why?"   
She blinked at him repeatedly, "Why would I date Harry?" Dudley nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"   
"He's a freak!"   
Harry bit his lip and sat on the steps to watch the show. If there was anything he knew about Ginny it was no one ever got away with picking on someone she cared about. Hell she had stood up to Malfoy on his behalf when she was eleven. He could only imagine what was going to happen next. 

Ginny tilted her head in a cat-like manner stalking the tubby boy before her. "He's a freak... this from a boy who is twice the size of a normal teen? This from a boy that lets his cousin starve while he just keeps getting fatter...This from a boy who has never done an honest days work let alone an honorable act in his life. I'm sorry, but I consider you the freak..."

She got very close to Dudley whispering, "Harry on the other hand can do things people in your world can only imagine and write fantasy stories about. He has been a hero more times than a boy his age should have to. To put not to fine a point on it he saved my life when I was eleven...which would make him twelve. What Mr. Dursley can you say you accomplished at the age of twelve? Were you even allowed to cut your own meat?"  
Ginny made her way to the stairs then paused, her eye catching sight of the cupboard under it. Petunia and Vernon both gulped.   
Ginny slowly made her way to it and opened the door. Harry stood about to stop her when he paused...she needed this as much as he did. A couple illegal flicks of her wand and the small space was emptied. She stuck her head into the space and stayed still. Her body was rigid when Ginny pulled her head out of the space.   
In the last year Harry had seen Ginny angry and her fiery temper had burned him on occasion, but nothing prepared him for what he saw in her eyes. Hate...unmitigated hate was all he could see in them. They were cold and lethal. Harry knew at that moment that Ginny very well might hurt one of his relatives. It looked like Uncle Vernon had her attention.   
It happened that Ginny possessed some very lioness qualities in normal day-to-day life. However when angry those movements were aggravated. Ginny appeared a panther protecting her young. Her head tilted to the side taking in the large man's appearance with disgust. In a cold voice she whispered, attempting to contain her anger, "Get your things Harry. We are getting you away from these vile excuses for human beings as quickly as possible." 

Harry looked at his 'quarters' one last time and nodded. "It's over," he whispered to himself. Hedwig hooted to remind him of her presence. "Want to fly girl?" She nipped his finger affectionately before perching on the window frame and taking flight. With cage in hand and trunk trailing behind, Harry was ready to meet his new future...a future with Ginny.

When he returned downstairs the Dursley's looked more afraid than he had ever seen them. Even more than facing the Dementor. In a low terrifying voice he heard Ginny utter, "You see the reason you're afraid right now isn't because you wonder if I will hurt you...you know I will. You're afraid because you don't know when I will hurt you. But the part that is making you ill in the pit of your stomach is that when you look me in the eye you know I'm going to enjoy hurting you." The smile on her face was so chilling a Slytherin would have been proud.   
"Now just remember," Ginny said in a syrupy sweet voice with a saccharin smile that didn't reach her eyes, "...what I told you is what I will do to you if I am in a good mood... There will be a reckoning. I guarantee it."   
Harry cleared his throat bringing his girlfriend's attention to him. She turned unphased knowing he heard her. "All ready."   
"Good. Lets get underway." She turned back to Dursley's with a cold plastic smile, "It was a pleasure to see the looks on your faces." She then shrunk all his belongings and put them in Harry's pocket. 

"Harry?" Petunia called. The raven-haired boy stepped forward as she handed him a few pictures of his mother as a child and teenager. "Would you..."

He nodded, "Which?"   
"You choose," she answered. "The rest are yours."   
"Thank you," he whispered teary eyed then hugged his aunt awkwardly.   
Ginny eyed the exchange but said nothing, merely opening the door to let them out to the world and away from the poison that was the Dursley's. 

"What's this about?" Ginny asked touching the pictures.

"I guess someone out there is trying to guide my way, so last night my parents were allowed to speak to me through a picture I have of them...Sirius too."   
"Harry that's wonderful."   
He shook his head. "I don't know that its gonna happen again, but my relatives walked in and saw. Petunia freaked out crying over my mum. Mum suggested that I could maybe get Dumbledore to charm on of the pictures so she and Petunia could talk."   
"That's different," Ginny said quietly.   
"Not really. Most of the reason Snape hated me on sight was because of how much I looked like my dad...but with mum's eyes. Petunia was reminded daily that her sister wasn't coming back when she looked in my eyes...she may have been jealous of mum but she was her sister." 

Suddenly the knight's bus pulled up beside them. "Time to go Harry," Ginny whispered taking his hand and pulling him on the bus. "Time to move on."

"Gladly." 

TBC...

A/N: REVIEW please. REVIEW please.


	3. Homeward Bound

  
Title: Summer of discovery  
Author: Joy  
A/N: Please forgive the br and p's that were seen scattered in the last chapter's first posting. Br is code for break and P is code for paragraph. Unfortunately the Quick editor wouldn't accept them so I had to manually recode it in the text box before reposting chapter 2. It still didn't turn out quite right. Hopefully by the end of this series I will have leaned how to code for it. I have finally gotten the hang of most of the Live Journal codes but that doesn't help me here too much.

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTE

A/N2: Okay folks this is the beginning of a lengthy angst period. Just be aware that while things won't get solved for a while, several chapters occur on the same day. I am not leaving Harry and Ginny in limbo for a lengthy period of actual time. Also this is the beginning of the racier subject matter.

-

Chapter 3: Homeward bound

-

After paying for the ride and all, Ginny led Harry to the third level of the bus to the far back corner. No sooner had he sat down and leaned back did Ginny plaster herself on top of him. "Ginny?" he gulped.  
She had begun to kiss his jaw lightly as she straddled his lap, the skirt of her dress easily moving to aid the process. "Yes Harry."  
"We're...we're in... public," he gasped as she suckled his ear. For Harry's part he was trying not to be a randy soon-to-be seventeen-year-old boy but dear god he had a hot girlfriend that was set on seducing him. The knowledge that her knickers were caressing his denim-covered erection was killing him.

-

Ginny smirked to herself, feeling Harry's immediate response to her attention. They had been apart for nearly a month and she had decided to step things up in their relationship. Harry, being the sweetheart that he was, never wanted to pressure her into anything physical so he never...NEVER...took the lead.  
Thus being why Ginny had gone through a very thorough conversation with her twin brothers the week before. They ended up at the twins flat because they claimed the only way they could actually fulfill their promise of a 'frank' conversation about sex with their baby sister was with liberal amounts of fire-whiskey. By the end of the night Fred and George were three sheets to the wind and she literally had a notebook full of notes she had taken of little things she had been told. Whenever one of them would stifle what they were about to say, Ginny would give them another shot to loosen their tongues.  
Ginny learned about masturbation and the good use for a girl to do it to herself so she learned what she liked before she did anything with a guy. This made Ginny a bit uncomfortable. After her assault she wanted to share things with Harry but still slipped into the lie that she was somehow tainted, like she didn't experience that enough from the whole Tom Riddle thing. The point was she had homework to do with her own body...something that in the end was fair less scary than she thought.  
She was also told different ways to touch a guy, how to 'delay' gratification, and eventually with a great amount of whiskey the proper way to give a blowjob. In his drunken state George had also gone into a great deal of detail about making sure to teach Harry to lie back and think of England / the Queen or their fun might be over before it had begun. Fred started to sing 'God save the Queen' causing a huge amount of laughter. It was only then that Ginny was let in on the joke. In a most serious tone George explained that the only time he had ever blackout from getting off was when his delectable girlfriend had been eating him out while humming 'God save the Queen' and playing with his tackle. Ginny nearly vomited from the imagery but took this and tons of other things they told her to heart... And now she was going to begin to seduce 'the boy who lived' and turn him into 'the boy who lived to be a happy, healthy, oversexed teenager meant to destroy Voldemort'.

-

Harry knew his lungs were going to explode soon from the lack of oxygen since he couldn't make himself stop kissing Ginny. Eventually Ginny pulled back a bit allowing Harry to gasp for air. "Breathe through your nose," she whispered and flicked the top button of his shirt open so she could explore his collarbone more easily. The rocking motion of the bus was killing him since that meant that his lovely redheaded siren of a girlfriend was rocking back and forth on him.  
"Gin...god...Gin," he panted. "I'm...please...oh..."  
Ginny smirked to herself. "When we get home, you can sneak into my room tonight and we can have some real fun. I've been wanting to see you out of these clothes." Harry sucked a deep breath. "I can't wait to see your face when I stroke you up and down." Gin's hand snaked between their bodies and headed southward.

-

Harry quickly came back to himself and clutched her shoulders moving her away a bit. "Ginny, what are you doing?"  
She tried not to let it bother her. "Seducing you, of course," she said with a plastic smile.  
"Why?" he gazed on her confused. "We're doing just fine."  
Ginny leaned even further back from him, "You don't want to..."  
"No. I don't. Not yet," he stated clearly. "What's this about?"  
Gin started swallowing convulsively attempting not to cry. Whispers of doubt began to flood her mind. She carefully removed herself from his lap and began to walk away.  
Harry was stunned. This was not the way he wanted to start things off with Ginny over the summer. He quickly snagged her arm. "Gin...where are you going?"  
She didn't respond.  
"Come on luv. Talk to me."

-

Harry settled Ginny in his lap but it did little good since she had a thousand yard stare in full effect. "Ginny?"  
"What?" she finally said angrily.  
"Talk to me."  
"What is there to say? You don't want me."  
Harry thumped his head on the wall behind him. "You know that isn't true."  
"I'm sorry but how many sixteen year old boys do you know that put off their girlfriends when they want to go further?"  
"Well we aren't dealing in statistics, are we Gin? You happen to be dating Prophecy Boy. That's a hellova lot of responsibility. I don't do flippant. We are who we are Ginny. We are different than other people and I am not about have our relationship go too far too fast."  
"Whatever," she groaned.  
"Oh for the love of... you want proof...fine!" Harry snagged her hand and slid it to the front of his jeans. Ginny gave a small gasp. "That is for you. That is always for you." She timidly removed her hand.

-

Harry sighed, "Our relationship Ginny...it means everything to me. I don't want to screw it up."  
"Neither do I Harry, but it feels like you're shutting me out," Gin whispered.  
"Why? Because I don't want to be exhibitionistic on the bus?"  
"No... because you always pull away."  
Green eyes pierced brown, "Remember how you talked about the deep dark pit you that you didn't want me to see." Ginny nodded. "I...I feel strongly for you. Very strongly... There have been times...in the past...when I have gotten very angry, angry enough that I have hurt people accidentally. I'm terrified of becoming so wrapped up in you that I won't be able to stop... I... Until I get that under control..." Harry looked her dead in the eyes, "I can't lose you...I can't hurt you. I can't scare you."  
Ginny petted Harry gently for a minute as they sat quietly.

-

"It should happen naturally...our physical relationship... It should change gradually, not forced," Harry fussed.  
Ginny clenched her teeth. _How dare he pull that crap?_ She stood up and yelled at him, "But nothing is natural with us, is it Harry? You are always checking and rechecking to make sure every little thing is perfect. Well to hell with perfect. I don't care about perfect."  
"Yes but you do care about image. That's what this is really about, isn't it? What other people think?"  
No sooner had the words exited his mouth then he wanted to take them back. The hurt and fury in Ginny's eyes were enough to cause him pain. This, of course, was coupled by the sting his check felt from where she slapped him.

-

Once again Ginny was walking away from him and once again Harry was reaching out for her. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to say."  
"No bloody kidding!" Gin snipped still sitting apart from him.  
He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Can we talk about this later when we're both less...frustrated?"  
Ginny began to pout, "Why bother? You've lost interest in me. Just break up with me now so I can deal with my heartbreak here rather than at school."  
The bus pulled to a stop. Harry shook his head, "Stop it Ginny. I have not lost interest in you. I have no intention of breaking up with you... I LOVE YOU!" Harry spun on his heel and exited the bus.  
Ginny couldn't help but be a bit giddy even though she was still angry... Harry Potter loved her.

-

TBC...

-

A/N: What do you think? Let me know. REVIEW please. REVIEW please. 


	4. Transference

  
Title: Summer of discovery  
Author: Joy

-

A/N: Okay some chapters will be really long and some will be short. It just depends if I felt there was a natural break in the story or not. Secondly I am very sick at the moment so I am not completely right in the head, so if there are glaring spelling or grammatical errors please forgive me. And lastly for those of you who think I am writing Harry a bit too old for his age all I can say is you would be amazed at the way good guys respond to assault. Believe me, sometimes the transformation is nothing short of miraculous.

-

Chapter 4: Transference

-

Harry got off the bus very frustrated, wanting nothing more than to drop his things in his room at Burrow, snag his girlfriend, and find a place to snog her silly. That however was not in the cards.  
"HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley called encompassing him in her maternal grasp nearly squeezing the life out of him. "So happy you're here and away from those awful muggles. You never have to go back again."  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry eyed the group gathered before him tensely. He tried getting Ginny to hold his hand but she just pulled back.

-

Gin turned brightly to her brothers. "Well look at you two. All set for a new grand adventure. I'll look in on your flat from time to time."  
"Just not for nefarious purposes, right Ginny?" George muttered.  
Gin smirked, "Of course not."

-

Harry grit his teeth at her blatant disregard of him. "Gin," he whispered angrily.  
"Not now," she hissed.  
"When?"  
"I don't know," she answered.

-

The twins went about saying their hellos and goodbyes. "You're in our room Harry," George smiled broadly.  
"My babies," Mrs. Weasley cried. The twins shook their heads.  
"We'll be out and about so you will only have to listen to Ron's snores and mumbles if you so chose," Fred commented.  
"Sod off," Ron snipped.  
"Ronald!"  
"Sorry mum."  
"We're off," the twins said in unison after receiving hugs from all.  
"Excuse me. I'm just gonna put my stuff up," Harry muttered to the group after clapping Ron's shoulder in a friendly manner.

-

-

Harry stared out of the twins' bedroom window. Due to his solitary nature he being allowed to stay there while the twins were off gallivanting about was heavenly. However he did set up a couple things to make it 'homey' in Ron's rooms for the nights he actually felt social and stayed with his best friend. Beside the guest bed was a picture of Ginny and one of his folks. In the twins' room were a wider variety of images. Ginny felt it was important that Harry have reminders of those that love him so several now had proper frames. There was the picture he talked to his parents through, the portrait of Sirius, a picture of Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs all together as teens, and then of course a picture of Ron, Hermione, Ginny & himself.  
Harry shook himself. This was not the way he wanted things to be at the moment.

-

Ron knocked sheepishly at the open door, "Hiya."  
"Hey. Sorry bout that. I just needed some space."  
"What's up mate? You seem a bit tense," Ron observed.  
Harry shook his head, "Gin and I had a fight on the way over. Now she doesn't want to sort it. I don't know what to do. No offense but this is the kind of thing I talk to Mione about so I'll just have to wait a bit. When's she arriving?"  
"Tomorrow... and I do get it. The female mind is a bizarre thing and I guess it would be better to try and understand from a girl than me...I have proven I know nothing."  
Harry chuckled.  
Ron paused at the door, "I don't know if I should mention this or not..."  
"What Ron?"  
"Dumbledore has come to visit Ginny twice with a stack of books each time. She has spent a bunch of time in her room...and she's been getting a lot of letters."  
Harry sighed, "Yeah. She was doing some project for him at the end of last year. It's probably the same thing."  
"Okay...well...she won't talk to us about it. I just thought you should know."  
"Thanks," Harry muttered as Ron left.  
Truth was Harry didn't worry over the visits from Dumbledore so much as the unexplained letters.

-

-

Harry continued to stare out the window until he heard what sounded like air in a balloon escaping. "PSSSSTTTTT! Down here you wanker!"  
Harry looked down to see his godfather in his frame. "Sirius?" Harry said astounded.  
"Shhh. You want me to get in trouble..."  
Harry was bent down looking at the picture in awe as it began to speak to him again, "I want to be able to see you when you're in need so lets don't make this long... Look I was at the top of your knapsack on the bus so I know what happened."

-

Harry saw his opportunity to apologize for his part in his godfather's death and took it. "Oh Sirius...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have...I got you killed and its been awful without you..." Harry began to whimper.  
Sirius looked at him like he was nuts. "What are you on about?"  
"The trap."  
"Cut it out," Sirius muttered harshly. "I never want to hear you say it was your fault again...got it? Life goes on...it moves on and you with it."  
"But I always have to move along," the raven-haired boy mumbled.  
"You have a great girl and wonderful family that accepts you as their own, a guy who is practically your godfather and loves you terribly. You have no right to go on like this... I've heard you...now lets get back to the important stuff...the girl."  
Harry sniffed and chuckled, "Gin always told me you would act this way."  
"Like what?"  
"Like I was an utter git for suggesting it was my fault."  
Sirius smirked, "Well she was right... You have a good woman there, Harry. Don't lose her."  
Harry looked grief stricken, "I'm trying not to, but she doesn't want to mend things and..."  
"No," Padfoot corrected. "She wasn't up for dealing with it right then."  
"I don't understand."

-

Sirius sighed, "Okay well...If you wanted to share all your childhood memories with Ginny and she freaked out when you tried to show her, you would feel a bit wounded too. I mean the reason you wanted to show her was to be closer to her and help her understand you and she just said no."  
Harry tried to follow the comparison. "I guess."  
"Look I have to go," Sirius said gazing about nervously. "I love you...don't forget. I love you. It wasn't your fault. And it will work out."  
"Love you too."  
Padfoot smiled, "I know Harry." And with that the image froze again before repeating its normal pattern.

-

-

The next morning Hermione arrived to much fan fair. Mrs. Weasley acted as if her long lost daughter arrived from some far off world. Harry surmised that she was afraid she would have no grandchildren to dote over any time soon...and Ron was her best hope.

-

Ron and Hermione began to bicker almost immediately. Apparently there was some long running argument that they had been having since school that was not resolved. It made for a stressed beginning so Harry stepped in.

-

"Hey little sis," Harry teased Hermione. "How the parental units treating you?"  
"Good. Still a little leery of the wizarding world but I guess that can't be helped."  
"Ron...You mind if I steal your girl for a bit?" Prongs Jr. asked.  
Ron glared at his girlfriend then sniffed, as if to say 'like I care'. Hermione glared back, raised her nose in the air, took Harry by the hand, and pulled him up the path before them.

-

Hermione and Harry ventured to the lake. "Ooohhh he makes me so mad some times!" the bushy haired witch fussed. She looked about, "Where's Ginny? Why wasn't she with us?"  
Harry shrugged half-heartedly.

-

After another couple minutes, Hermione stopped their walk by placing a hand on Harry's arm, "You would tell me if Ron wanted to break up with me, wouldn't you? I know you are best mates and stick together and all, but you wouldn't let me go on thinking he loved me if he were screwing around on me?"  
Harry looked at her like she had grown a second head, "Hermione, if I knew Ron was screwing around on you he would be in need of Madame Pomfry's attention from now until Christmas." Hermione smiled weakly and began to walk again.

-

"What was that about Mione? Why would you think Ron would do such a thing?" the boy who lived asked.  
Hermione looked shame faced, "Insecure I guess. I just want to...ya know...go...a bit further... in our relationship and he is all stop."  
This statement hit a nerve. "Well, ya ever think that he may be trying to respect you and your relationship. Most girls would kill for a guy that doesn't pressure them, but oh no... your guy is different so there must be something wrong with him. Its not like he wasn't changed too when someone he loves was assaulted...oh no... He is just a randy teenage boy, so he must be cheating or losing interest. All he wants is to do what's right and at the right time and you go threatening to break up with him!" Harry fumed loudly not even really seeing Hermione any more.  
"What the hell was that?" she asked having stopped walking a few feet back.  
Harry turned around and saw. "Oh...um...sorry... Transference," he said and waited for her to join him.

-

"I take it all is not well in Harry and Ginny world?" Mione asked.  
The black haired wizard sighed, "No...I just... I want things to be right, ya know? I want us to be right and not forced. I want to be more than an experiment... I want... I don't know." Harry looked at his friend, "You could talk to her. You could make her understand how much I love her and how much I want things to be right for us."  
Hermione sighed, "I can't do that Harry."  
"But why?" he whined like a five year old.  
She gazed at him sympathetically, "Because your relationship with Ginny is yours...not mine. You really don't want me to be a go between. You need to sort this with her."  
"But she doesn't want to..."  
"She does...I promise. Sometimes it's just hard to start when you know it's going to hurt even if only a little... Lets go back to the house."

-

-

Harry found his red headed best friend and his girlfriend waiting for him and Hermione on the steps of the Burrow. "Where have you two been!" Ron huffed.  
"We had a walk about," Hermione said sweetly and gave him a peck on the side of his mouth. "Sibling stuff."  
Ron kissed her back, "Okay.  
Hermione led Ron away from the awkward couple at the back.

-

Harry rocked back and forth on his feet. "Hi..."  
"Hi," Ginny began playing with a letter she seemed to have just received. "Lets go inside."  
"Are we just not going to talk about this?" Harry pled.  
"Not now."  
"When?"  
"I don't know."

-

Ginny went inside the house with Harry, who was following close physically... all the while he began to detach emotionally.  
Later on, Ginny would admit that the decision to not discuss things caused more pain in the end than what she was trying to avoid. Both Harry and Gin would mark that moment as when the walls that had been so carefully torn down between them began to be reconstructed on Harry's side. And so the emotional distance grew, along with combined frustration for the couple individually.

-

TBC...

-

A/N: Before anyone asks-No, you will not find out what Ginny is working on for Dumbledore nor whom the letters are from until the next sequel _More than the future Mrs. Potter_. Hey, I told you long ago I was sneaky about getting my reader's to not only review but also keep up with the story.

-

Repeat after me: I will REVIEW Joy's story to give her a happy while she is sick. I will REVIEW Joy's story to give her a happy while she is sick. Very good. Thank you. 


	5. Girls day out

  
Title: Summer of discovery  
Author: Joy

-

A/N: Okay, Harry and Hermione are not brother and sister in my story. In _An Unwilling Damsel_ Harry calls Hermione his 'little sister' because they are close...nothing more.

-

-

Chapter 5: Girls day out

-

The girls were plotting something Harry knew.

-

It all started rather simply… Harry had noticed Ginny was very self-conscious over her lack of 'pretty' things to wear. The Weasley's were proud people who did not take charity easily. Therefore Harry, trying to ease things with his girlfriend, had given Hermione a nice sized amount to shop for the both herself and Ginny (though it was understood it was mainly for Ginny). Hermione being the smart thing she is found the best exchange rate to muggle pounds and informed Ginny they were going to London to shop.

-

"What're they up to" Ron asked as Ginny and Hermione piled into the car alone.  
"They say they're going shopping" Harry replied.  
"You don't sound convinced."  
"I don't know. They seem to be conspiring."  
"Plus" Ron asked.  
"She got a letter today with a little package. I know it's not from Dumbledore. She didn't offer an explanation."

-

The girls waved goodbye and off they went.  
Harry and Ron started to walk a bit. Both confused by their girlfriend's behavior. "Ron…has Hermione been acting a bit…odd to you"  
"Yeah. I…I…don't really know about saying."  
Harry nodded and continued to walk.

-

"New rule" he muttered. "We pretend our girlfriends are not the little sisters of the other guy and act like normal best friends."  
Ron clinched his eyes shut; "I don't want to think of you doing anything with my sister."  
"And you think I want to picture you and Hermione…doing... anything either. But the fact remains we are not telling each other a lot, which is causing confusion." Harry stopped walking. "Normally I would talk to Hermione and you would talk to Ginny and everything would be brilliant. But they are conspiring together, so we have to have a united front. They are counting on us being too embarrassed to talk so we will stay in the dark."  
Ron thought a moment then sighed"You're right… You go first."  
"Make me do the hard stuff."  
"United front."

-

"Okay…I generally made the rule in my own mind I wouldn't initiate anything physical unless Ginny did it first. I know it bothers her but with everything that happened I feel it's safer that way." Ron nodded not upset yet. "Ginny is…flirtatious…when it comes to… physical stuff" Harry mumbled.  
"Like how"  
"Like…she enjoys teasing me to the point I tell her she's too tempting and to cut it out."  
"Really" Ron said shocked but not angry.  
"Yeah… Also…I haven't told her this Ron. I have only told Professor Snape that it happened but not what it pertained to."  
"What are you talking about Harry" the red haired boy asked.  
"One of the ways Ginny teased me…I made her stop doing it all together because it was just too much… well she would lick and kiss my scar." Ron looked confused. "The first time she did it I was overwhelmed with images that at first I thought were just wishful thinking but…I know its true now."  
"Harry" Ron stared at his friend brow wrinkled"are you telling me you saw a future with my sister"  
Harry nodded. "It's been so hard since then to keep myself in check Ron…but I have. Its just so difficult not to say, 'Ginny, we're meant to be together' and show her…I think I've figured out a way to let someone else see it." Harry stopped walking again. "I was actually thankful to go to the Dursley's this year just so I could research and learn what I could about the 'visions' and also how to get a grip on myself before being with Ginny again. I figured this would be a great time to learn to deal with how tempting I find her because I'm certainly not going to do anything in your parents' house."  
Harry started to walk again"But now Ginny is mad at me, saying I've obviously lost interest in her…and I should just break up with her so she can have her heartbreak now."  
"I don't understand" Ron stated.  
Harry slightly blushed and looked at the ground"She wants to do…other things…things we haven't done before. Apparently while I have been trying to learn how to diminish my need Ginny has set out to find ways to increase it."  
Now Ron was looking at the ground as they continued to walk. "What kind of things is she wanting to do"  
Harry grit his teeth. "I can't tell you."  
"Why"  
"You're her brother."  
"No. On this walk I'm your best friend."  
"Okay but no matter what I say you are not allowed to punch me."  
"Agreed."

-

Harry looked back at the ground and started to walk again"She hasn't suggested sex if that is what you were worried about."  
"I'm your best friend remember. I wasn't worried."  
"Okay…well…we did snog a lot by the end of school and we touched each other some but never…"  
"Get to the point Harry."  
"She seems to want to jag me off okay" he finally said it out loud.  
Ron didn't yell or scream but he was breathing a bit harder than normal. "And you said no."  
"This is your parents' house. I want them to be my in-laws some day. I don't want them walking in on something like that" Harry fussed. Ron smirked and chuckled. "What's so funny"  
"Now you know my problem as well."  
"Really" Harry said shocked.  
"This is my parents' house, there is no privacy, and to be perfectly honest I find Hermione entirely too tempting."  
"How so"  
Ron made a face"Do I have to tell you"  
"I just humiliated myself. Its your turn."

-

Ron walked with his best friend"Hermione does not know this and will never know this okay"  
"Sure."  
"Well right before we left school we had a good make out session where Hermione just kept pushing us forward…touching me more…and well...uhh...this is so embarrassing."  
"Come on Ron…I'm not gonna make fun of you."  
"Well she reached down and started playing with my bollocks and… well…you can guess what happened. But before she figured out what did happen I pulled away and acted all mad about it…that she had kept pushing…that we didn't talk about. All that rubbish. She apologized…but I was too freaked to do anything else. Hermione treated me with kid gloves since then. She has been owling me all summer about coming out here and 'experimenting' before school starts. I never said I would but now she's all angry that I don't want her and…well you get the picture."

-

They stood in silence for a while attempting to take in what they had heard and what they should do about it.  
Harry thought for a minute. "Do they have wizarding books for stuff like this"  
"Yeah…why"  
"Bet Hermione has it memorized, since I know for a fact that she has Muggle books on the subject."  
"You're right." It took a beat for Ron to catch the end of Harry's statement"Hey. Wait a minute. How the Bloody Hell do you know about Hermione's torrid book collection"  
Harry shrugged one shoulder uncomfortably"This was one area we established early that we would talk about. She was doing 'research' one day and when I looked at her 'source' material it was like something Finnigan would have under his bed. Plus she...she helped me find some books on sexual assault...I wanted to understand Ginny's flashbacks. Hermione found a bunch of them along with some technique books. I have never blushed so much in my life. I mean my little sister, for all intensive purposes, handed me a couple books on what I asked for and then some other books I didn't... I hadn't even really considered wizarding books on the subject."

-

Ron got a wicked look on his face. "Lets sneak into the girls' room to see if she brought any with her."  
"Do you really think that wise" Harry asked.  
"I'm not suggesting that we read their diaries or anything…just see what learning material we're up against."  
"Okay."

-

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-

Ron and Harry made their way into the girls' room. "It wouldn't just be out so check under the bed and between the mattress" Ron instructed. "I'll start on Hermione's side."  
Harry had a bad feeling about doing this but sighed and went with it. He found Ginny's diary and a pile of non-descript owls but promptly put them back. He pondered a moment over the letters, knowing they were not from him, however Ginny had lots of friends so therefore lots of letters he assumed. He got an odd feeling in his gut when he saw the crystal flower prominently displayed on her desk. There was a stack of books that he assumed were from Dumbledore because they were charmed to be unable to be touched. Harry moved on.  
There was a shoebox under Gin's bed that Harry took out carefully. He had to smile. It was a shoebox full of memories...him or their relationship. It had messages he had sent her. Poems he had written. Moving pictures of the two of them together. There were also some rather private pictures of Harry without his shirt while exercising – he wasn't sure where she had gotten those. He blushed slightly but put it back.  
"Found it" Ron called. "She just left it out in the open... You don't suppose they wanted us to find it do you"  
"Nah" they both said in unison.

-

Harry walked over to his friend and sat on the bed next to him. There were some spells handwritten on extra pages while other pages were marked. "Spell to prevent pregnancy. Potions to relax a partner. Underwater breathing charm. What the bloody hell is that for"  
Harry thought then turned red"What's something girls do to guys that is easier if they don't have to breath"  
"What"  
"Think lolly Ron" Harry murmured. When he still didn't get it Harry flicked his eyes to his own crotch then looked back at Ron.  
The red-haired boy sat for a beat then shook, eyes wide. He looked down at his own crotch and pictured Hermione there for a moment. He gasped"We're going to die. They are planning to seduce us. We can't stop this."  
The stupidity of the statement impressed Harry"Like you really want to stop Hermione from going down on you"  
"Well...No I don't want to stop her...but this is my parents' house damnit"

-

Harry decided to be pragmatic. "Okay this is a sex book. Lets find a spell that prevents us from popping off too soon."  
"We're in my parents' house" Ron reiterated.  
"Then lets find a silence and fortification spell… If we're going to be seduced at least let's be prepared for it. Where's that underwater breathing charm spell"  
Ron scratched his head"Why"  
Harry just gave him a look that said, 'You're an idiot.'  
"Right… turn about is fair play" Ron said as he turned extremely red as he flipped through the book.  
"Got anything in there for causing a girl to…ya know"  
Ron nodded"With diagrams."  
"Oh forget trying to learn all this now. **_Liberas multiplus_**" Harry stated pointing at the book and another copy appeared in his hand. Ron looked at him oddly"It's the spell Hermione uses at the end of the term to give us her copy of her book with all the notes she's written in it."  
"Of course." Ron said oddly. "Lets get out of here."  
"Sure."

-

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-

-

"Hello. Welcome to Night Owls" the worker said from behind the counter. She stepped around and drew Hermione and Ginny to the side. "We are both Wizard and Muggle establishment so please refrain from...exposing...yourselves shall we say."  
Hermione chuckled while Ginny looked confused. "I'll leave it in my bag or only take it out when I am in changing room."  
"Good girl" the woman responded. "Let me know if there is anything...else...you need help with."  
"What was that about" Ginny whispered.  
"I'll show you in a minute."

-

Ginny and Hermione sat in the changing room of Night Owls, a lingerie store in London look into Hermione's observation sphere. It was designed to go off when someone entered the room so Hermione and Ginny could observe what was happening. They had received a real shock when earlier Ms Weasley had come in found the book, marked a couple of pages mainly the prevention of pregnancy spell and added the underwater breathing charm note to the book. Ginny blushed greatly at the thought as to why her mother of all people would know such a spell but decided to put it out of her head.

-

Now they watched congratulating themselves on a job well done seeing Ron and Harry do some homework on the subject they wanted the boys to study. Ginny had a bad moment there. Harry played with her diary and the pile of letters (something she never wanted to have to explain) for a moment. She smiled sweetly at Harry as he left them undisturbed. She was a bit panicked when she saw him find the pictures she had taken of him when he wasn't looking. But he didn't comment to Ron so he wasn't being cocky about it. He had tried to pick up the texts from Dumbledore but gave up when he realized they couldn't be accessed.  
Hermione laughed hard at Ron's freak out over their seduction and smirked at Harry's practicality. "Got a good boyfriend there, Gin. Mine is freaking out while yours is trying to find ways to make this good for you whenever this comes."  
Ginny looked about at the 'pretty things' she had chosen. Hermione and her had gone shopping very sensibly buying one or two nice dresses each at stores that were selling them dirt cheap that way they could spend the rest of the money buying teddies and knickers.  
"Are you sure about spending so much of the money on me Hermione? He gave it to both of us."  
"I have a lot of this stuff already. Mum always shopped here so I've got what I need. Besides I am getting a couple dresses. We're out fitting you. That takes some money."  
"Are you sure Harry won't get mad that I spent the money this way" Ginny questioned.  
"Oh believe me…he won't mind. What you are buying you'll have for 'special' occasions. Okay" Hermione reminded.

-

Hermione looked at her friend seriously"Now you know he is going to offer to buy you some brilliant gown for the ball this year"  
"Yeah" Ginny said biting her lip.  
"Either accept it graciously or he will guess at what to get you and I will be dragged all over kingdom come."  
She smiled"'Kay."

-

"Mione… why do you suppose they aren't all over us" Ginny asked quietly. "I know I'm younger, but you would tell me if he tires of me"  
Hermione sighed"I think they both respect your parents a lot and are trying to be gentlemen. I know Harry isn't tiring of you. I hasten to say Harry is very aware of you and that is why he has been distant. He's afraid of letting go with you."  
They sat quietly a moment before Ginny says"My brother love you. He really does. I know you two have said it, but I also know you doubt it. There's really no one else for him Hermione. There really never has been."  
"Thanks Ginny."  
"No problem."

-

-

TBC...

-

A/N: Now don't let me down... REVIEW. Please REVIEW. 


	6. The rules of the Weasley twins

  
Title: Summer of discovery   
Author: Joy 

-

A/N: Oddly the code removed all of the question marks from last chapter as well as most of the commas. Why, I don't know. I saw that it happened to other people's chapter too. I'm sorry if it made it difficult to read. Also as a point of interest, Night Owls from the last chapter is, in fact, the name of a lingerie store in London. 

-

-

Chapter 6: The rules by the Weasley twins 

-

Harry and Ron had poured over different sections of the book they had found in the girls' room. Ron at the moment was tilting his head to the side trying to understand the diagram while Harry made the underwater breathing charms as necklaces.   
"Mate I don't see how that would be comfortable for a girl" Ron said pointing out a position.   
"Well read why they suggest it and see if there's an explanation" Harry retorted.   
"Oh…" the red haired boy was completely red when his best friend looked up.   
"What'd it say"   
"You read it."   
Harry made a shocked face. "Really? I thought that was supposed to be a myth."   
"Apparently not, if they're showing you the best way to stimulate it…" 

-

Ron huffed a minute"We need to talk to the twins."   
"Ah…no…you can talk to the twins. But there is no way in hell I am going to admit I am trying to learn how to get their little sister off. I can barely talk to you about it."   
The red haired man thought a moment"You know…now that I am over the whole she's a virgin thing… I kind of like knowing you're a virgin too and are attempting to take care of her…make it good for her… not rush things."   
Harry blushed and raised an eyebrow; "I'm still not talking to your brothers about this." 

-

"You're not talking to us about what" Fred said from the door with George beside him.   
Harry's eyes went huge. "You…you're supposed to be" he gulped"gone for the next week."   
"We were but we are just stopping over" George answered. "What's this all about"   
Fred picked up the book from Ron's lap and Harry made a run for it to the bathroom. The twins looked at each other and opened the book. "A little book learning on ladies… what are you thinking" George asked.   
"I'm thinking we copied that book from the one Hermione and Ginny have been working on… notice the handwriting."   
Sure enough there were notes by Hermione, Ginny and…Mum. "Bloody Hell…why's mum adding things to this sex book."   
"What do you mean" Ron asked confused.   
"That's mum's writing you dolt…not Ginny's" Fred fused.   
Ron's eyes went huge. "Oh my god." 

-

"So…Harry's hiding cause he thinks we're going to kill him" George asked.   
Ron nodded"It freaked me out at first too. But then I saw how much he wanted to take care of her. I guess I figure if she's going to lose her virginity at this age to anyone I rather it be Harry who actually loves her…" Fred and George started to laugh. "Why is that funny"   
"Because Ginny has been talking to us for months now wanting to know how to tempt a guy since Harry never initiates" George chuckled.   
"Do you know why he won't" Fred asked.   
"Because of Theo. He doesn't want to frighten her or force her or in anyway put any pressure on her."   
"Good point" George stated.   
"Go get Harry. We'll fill you in on the in's and out's of this stuff 'cause you look like you have questions" Fred replied.   
"Bill did the same for us" George commented.   
"Alright but don't even tease Harry a little, okay? Or we will never get our conquering hero out of the bathroom."   
"What" Fred said with his best innocent face. "Us" George mimicked it. 

-

-

"Harry" Ron called knocking at the door.   
"I'm not coming out till they're gone, Ron" Harry announced shutting the door in his best friend's face.   
Ron knocked more forcefully.   
Harry opened the door again. "They can play innocent with you, but I played quidditch with them. I know the stuff they will do 'accidentally'."   
As he shut the door again, Ron put his foot out only managing to get his foot injured. "Bloody Hell"   
"Sorry" Harry said pitifully.   
"Arghh Harry, just listen a minute and don't shut the door on me foot again" Harry nodded. "Ginny has been comin' to the twins asking questions in particularly how to seduce you. They aren't shocked or surprised."   
"Angry"   
"Not even a little."   
Harry stuck his head through the door"How can that be? The lot of you were ready to take my head for being in Ginny's room when she and I first started dating."   
Ron shook his head"I was set to have your head. They had confidence in you. They were waiting for it to happen. Remember how they always worked it when the six of us went out it was you & Ginny then me & Hermione"   
Harry made it half way out of the bathroom when an earlier comment Ron had made hit the mark. "Ginny went to the twins to figure out how to seduce me this summer"   
"Apparently." 

-

Ron pushed Harry, who looked as if he were a lamb being led to slaughter, into the bedroom. He stared down entirely. If he were a dog he would have been trying to appear as submissive as possible.   
The twins chuckled.   
"First off, Harry" George began"you have been a friend, a teammate, and a little brother to us for awhile, so this conversation is not inappropriate no matter what you think."   
"Secondly" Fred picked up"Ginny showed herself to be very thoughtful and educated when she has come to us. Whatever anxiety we had we dealt with a while ago."   
"Thirdly" they said together"we aren't going to kill you for sleeping with Ginny."   
"You proceed to cheat on her or anything" Fred said.   
"We'll skin you alive before feeding you to Fluffy" George finished.   
Harry's eyes went big and he nodded repeatedly.   
"Alright boys, lets get down to business" Fred announced. "How to please Hermione and Ginny." 

-

"Alright" Fred said clapping his hands together. "The rules of sex set forth by the Weasley twins."   
George smiled"**_Rule 1:_** You must always have permission before you do anything."   
"**_Rule 2:_** You don't get your jollies until she does."   
Ron turned pink due to his inability to stop his 'jollies' from being had.   
"**_Rule 3:_** You will always make sure she's really excited before you start sticking anything of yours into her - tongue, fingers or cock."   
Harry looked absolutely mortified but the twins kept on.   
"_And** Rule 4:**_" Fred said with a pause.   
"_NEVER roll over and go to sleep!_" they said in unison.   
Fred smirked"Follow those four rules to the letter and you will be much better off than a lot of guys your age. Then again if you are doing it with anyone other than the pre-assigned previously mentioned girls; do whatever the bloody hell you want because we'll skin you alive when we find out. And we always find out." 

-

George smirked at the terrified look in both boys' eyes. "Now to specifics. Let's start with kissing."   
"We know how to do that" Ron huffed.   
"Not on the mouth Ronniekins" Fred reacted.   
"At least not that mouth" George added.   
The best friends tensed immediately.   
"Look males are real simple. We are very present minded and experience oriented."   
"We like good food, good drink, good sports, and a desire to see a woman naked. These are the things that drive us."   
Harry looked down. "What is it Harry"   
He shook his head"That's not cool." Fred raised an eyebrow. "I've got the responsibility of protecting the world on my shoulders and you are saying my motivations in life are 'eat, drink, and be merry.' Sorry but that doesn't cut it." 

-

The twins looked at each other with a smile before turning to the boy who lived.  
"Harry we are not attacking your character."   
"We are commenting on the male of the species."   
"We are trying to show that men are rather uncomplicated in many ways."   
"The point we were trying to make was men are visually stimulated. We are easily aroused."   
"Especially at your age" George stated.   
"Girls take more time and care to get turned on" Fred observed.   
"Especially at your age."   
"We wouldn't be having this conversation with either of you unless we honestly believed you loved Gin and Hermione." 

-

George crossed his hands in front of himself a few times"Lets start this conversation over. You are our brother and are in love. You will be our brother eventually we are certain and you have handled our sister with amazing love and patience."   
"For this reason we will help you make your first experiences memorable and not for the awkwardness that occurred."   
"First thing is: you need to relax. The minute things stop being a natural progression, is the minute it will be over. It will never be perfect. Something will happen: an owl will knock, or she'll be allergic to the flowers you brought her, or you will burn dinner but something always happens… You are putting too much pressure on your selves...that is obvious."   
"One night when you two are snuggling… an image we don't want to think about mind you… just stop holding yourself back. Keep touching. Keeping kissing…Just act" Fred challenged. 

-

Fred then flipped through the book until he found a diagram of a couple masturbating each other. "This is a good place to start. You build trust with the other person, make it a process and then one night...its right."   
"Any experience with this stuff at all" George asked.   
Ron looked tomato red and Harry stared down. Fred huffed"Well I think that Harry is a no and Ron is a yes. Agree or disagree"   
"I think that our sister is very persistent and at least the topic has been broached. But you're right on the Ron front."   
"Are you going to talk or what" 

-

The twins did their normal twin telepathy thing and came to a conclusion. "Okay Bill took us aside and walked us through this because the first time either of us were touched by a girl we came instantly. Apparently it seems to run in the family."   
Ron looked at his brothers with a huge sigh of relief. "Its okay Ron. Some guys pop off immediately...some guys take forever. We obviously do great with fertility to make up for it" Fred said soothingly. "Tell us what happened" George encouraged.   
Ron shrugged"Hermione and I were snogging, she reach down and kneaded my wrinklies together and off I went. If she knew what happened she never let on."   
George looked his little brother over; "You should talk to her about it. Hermione loves you and if you are going to have any sort of success you will need her help."   
"Angelina and Alicia were both great about it" Fred commented with a smirk.   
"Nothing like having two competitive girls decide to make a game of it." "A game" Harry asked.   
Fred was still smirking"Yeah laid us next to one another and then did every trick in the book to keep us going the longest."   
"The winners got ice cream or something like that."   
"Far too much information for my virgin ears" Ron stated completely red. 

-

"Harry what's your story? You are more than proper" George asked knowing that they needed to get to the heart of Harry's skittishness.   
Harry grit his teeth"Did Ginny ever tell you what I had to do to win her back" All the brothers shook their heads. 

-

-

TBC... 

-

Repeat after me: I will REVIEW so Joy will post faster. I will REVIEW so Joy will post faster. 


	7. Harry's breakdown

  
Title: Summer of discovery  
Author: Joy

-

A/N: I am sorry about the question mark and comma thing going on. I have tried a variety of things and nothing seems to work. Oh well.

-

PLEASE READ: Harry and Ginny ARE NOT broken up. They are a normal couple with normal problems. Some times you don't really get along with your significant other; that does not mean either of them bailed. They are still seeing each other and hanging out. They just have not talked about the 'physical intimacy' issue. This is a short and serious chapter. Be prepared for Harry to absolutely loss it for a while.

-

Chapter 7: Harry's breakdown

-

-

Harry stood up and moved to the window staring outside at the 'uncomplicated' world. "Ginny always said she would tell me one day about the attack...but she never did. She wasn't ready. I saw it as a lack of faith in me. I tripped over my words terribly and implied that if she didn't tell me I would break up with her. It's not what I meant but its what it sounded like."  
The 'boy-who-lived' turned back to the group and stared at his hands"Snape found a livid Ginny making a potion to do something very unpleasant to me and suggested instead that she give me her memories. He created a pill from her thoughts that allowed me to experience what Ginny went through and feel what she felt...right down to the bloody bastard's hard on pressed against her thigh. I personally think that if Snape could master it that would be a great deterrent to any crime...what ever you do to someone else you have to experience it."

-

Everyone was silent for a while.  
"You...you lived through it" Ron asked quietly.  
Harry sighed"Look don't get the wrong idea... I'm grateful that I got to experience what she went through. I can't imagine ever being able to remotely understand, let alone appreciate Ginny's daily courage, without that experience. I wanted to know and I do."  
He looked at the twins and Ron"I never want to cause Ginny any sort of pain but most especially fear. That was the part I hated most. The assault was awful yes...but seeing the ways I made things worse, the way I scared her in my own way...that broke my heart."  
The twins nodded at each other then Harry. "If you don't want to hurt her, than you have to stop pushing her away in this realm of your relationship."  
"She's becoming very insecure about your relationship" George stated,   
"She's obsessing over her looks..." Fred commented.  
"...your fans..."  
"...Cho..."  
"What" Harry said indignantly. "That was over a year ago."

-

Fred put his hand on Harry's shoulder"Ginny feels like you love her in an emotional connection type way. She knows you would never intentionally hurt her. But she also sees a teenage boy that is snogging his girlfriend a bit and backs off whenever things get to close... and here at the Burrow you are distant physically and emotionally."  
George continued"Ginny is waiting for you to break up with her. She's waiting for some other girl to come along and steal you. In her mind you do not desire her...she believes that in your mind the assault tainted her."  
Harry hung his head in frustration"Its not the assault."  
"Excuse me."  
"She's not worried about the assault...at least not that one" Harry said with confidence.  
"What are you on about Harry" Ron asked.  
The raven-haired boy rubbed his scar gently"Ginny's afraid that I think that Tom has tainted her...that Riddle still has control." Harry knocked his head against the windowpane. "We've covered this ground. Why won't she believe me" he whispered.

-

Fred and George were quiet for once. Ron, who was never known for his wisdom, stood and walked to his best friend. "I'm gonna tell you something that no one is supposed to know okay" Harry nodded. "Maybe it will explain things a bit. Ginny's gonna kill me if she finds out I told you but its important."  
Harry turned to his friend"Okay."  
"Ginny had to face a boggart once...not in class mind you...in life. It's not like anyone knew...it was just me and her." Everyone looked at him quizzically"Anyway, I was completely freaked but she...Gin got pissed and stood up to it. It turned into her Harry. Right there in front of Ginny stood her eleven-year-old self, clutching that bloody book. There was a shadow behind her, a teenage boy. Kinda looked like you. They were both smirking at her. I was horrified. I had no idea that was still lurking in her."  
Ron continued"Ginny didn't scream or shake or cry... She glared at it. They started to laugh then whispered something in parseltongue. Ginny lost it and tried to kill, well, herself. It was very confusing really. Boggarts are supposed to be your worst fear, but it wasn't fear in her eyes. It was unmitigated hate." The red haired boy shook his head"It was the first time I ever realized I'm never gonna really know my sister...because she really doesn't want me to."  
Ron offered no explanation as to how any of it happened or how it was resolved. He only told Harry the important part- Ginny hated herself in some very real ways.

-

Harry stroked his brow. "So this is it... She needs me to show her I love her, but all the ways I chose aren't to her liking... ARRGGGHHH" he yelled throwing a book across the room. The Weasley boys were taken aback. "I hate this. I hate it so much. I hate him so much. Look at what he has done to my angel... I am going to kill that **_thing_** with my bare hands I swear it. I don't care about saving mankind. I just want revenge for what he has done to her."  
He paced in odd ovals as he continued"Ginny means the world to me. I know I will never be complete without her. Yet the things I love her for are things she hated in herself. And if I don't curtail to the stupid notion that if I'm not sleeping with her then I obviously don't love her, I am going to lose her. But if I do sleep with her I'm gonna lose her anyway, because she is far too young to handle this... I mean the fact that this is about sex and not an expression of love and commitment is only going to lead to her feeling more insecure."  
The red headed brothers watched him pace back and forth. Finally Harry threw up his hands"That's it... I'm going to see Arthur. Sirius is right. I'm stupid! I hate it when he is right. He gloats so badly. I mean how can a man trapped in a bloody frame be that arrogant. He can't even get laid anymore..."  
Fred grabbed Harry by the shoulders"What are you on about Harry"  
Harry glared"I'm going to get approval to marry your sister! Weren't you paying attention"  
George looked at Harry like he was nuts"Harry...you realize Ginny's not old enough to get married."  
"She will be on Halloween" the boy who lived snipped. He then turned from the brothers to continue muttering to himself"I have to flew Remus and get mum's ring and..."  
Eventually Ron punched Harry in the gut to get his attention. "I haven't made Ginny cry. You aren't allowed to punch me willy-nilly. Crying was the rule you dolt."  
"You aren't marrying Ginny" Ron said calmly.  
Harry grit his teeth and glared at his 'best-friend'"Bloody well try to stop me."  
Ron looked to his brothers for help"He's gone. We need Ginny here. She's the only one that can fix him."  
Fred shook his head"Ginny's the reason he's like this."  
George put in his two sickles"It doesn't matter. He's losing it."  
"I'm not losing anything. I just know what has to be done" Harry exclaimed.  
"Harry, she's fifteen" a female voice said from nowhere.  
"What was that" Fred asked.

-

-

Harry turned to his bed in Ron's room. Lily stood alone in a picture patiently waiting for her son's eyes to fall upon her. Harry came quickly over"Mum... you heard right"  
"Yes."  
"Then you know I have to" he pled.  
She smiled"Of course...but not now. There is time to be young Harry. Be young."  
"Being young is something I have never been..." he whispered. "I can't lose her."  
"You won't" she assured her son.

-

Lily looked at Harry"I wish I could hug you and hold you and make you believe it will be alright. What I can do is assure you that Ginny has no desire to lose you. You just have to show Ginny you love her...tell her that you love her..." She sighed sorrowfully"And understand when she doesn't say it back."  
"Why won't she" Harry asked quietly.  
"No one alive loves you more. But there are a lot of very complicated things inside of Ginny. She must chose her path...and you must wait for her."

-

Lily looked to the rest of the room. "And as for the rest of you... Lets have a real conversation about making love... God knows you guys need help."  
"This is freaky" George and Fred said as one.  
"What is" Lily asked.  
"Well, you're the hot dead mother of the guy that is like a little brother to us that is dating our little sister..." George offered.  
"It's pretty weird" Fred stated.  
She smiled"Doesn't help matters that your little sister looks like me too, does it"  
"Bloody hell! She's right" Ron stated.  
"Enough of that... Here are some tips from a happily married woman who had a wonderful sex life."  
Harry laid face down on his bed hiding under a pillow. "My life is beyond strange" he mumbled.

-

TBC...

-

Say it with me: I will REVIEW this story. I will REVIEW this story. 


	8. The Lake

  
Title: Summer of discovery  
Author: Joy

-

A/N: I don't ever do this but since FallenfrmGrace7 doesn't have an email listed I have to respond here. Please email me at **Joy622** at **ziplip** dot **com**. I am sure we can work something out. As for getting longer chapters – well I chopped the story up as I saw fit, collapsing some scenes together. I'm sorry if some of you object.

-

Chapter 8: The Lake

-

Harry was waiting on the steps when Ginny and Hermione arrived home. After being given more information about love, commitment, positions, pleasure points, erogenous zones, multiply orgasms, and oral sex Harry rushed to the bathroom and locked himself away...alleviating some tension and let embarrassment subside.  
As he dried off, he decided the best way to handle things was not to try to convince Ginny that her fears were unfounded. He had tried in the past and it didn't work at all. Instead he would be a nervous wreck. He would take her words and expose his deep fear of losing her. Perhaps if she had to reassure him that they were okay she might actually believe it herself.

-

Ginny was barely out of the car when she was swooped into Harry's arms. "Hey love. What's wrong?." she asked petting his hair. It had been a while since he had been at all demonstrative in public...or at least the Burrow.  
"Insecure day" he whispered in his best childlike voice.  
"I see" Ginny responded pulling back a bit. "Something happen"  
Harry just stared at her"I love you."  
Hermione quit unloading the car at those words and fled snagging one of Ron's hands to lead him inside the house. "Lets go" she snapped at the twins, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

-

Ginny petted Harry's face repeatedly. "What's got into you? What's wrong"  
Harry clamped his eyes shut"Just feeling really insecure with us right now and need you to know I love you."  
"Why are you feeling insecure" Ginny asked completely blown away by the idea Harry was feeling nervous.  
Harry led her to the picnic table in yard. "We aren't talking like normal. You're tolerating my presence... You're mad at me, talking about breaking up..." He shrugged"I'm waiting for you to throw me over for a guy that will do all the things you want to...who won't be a basketcase. I mean just cause I'm psycho with a bloody awful destiny doesn't mean some other guy won't jump at the chance to take my place and I just..."  
Ginny was not used to this side of Harry. It made all her worries seem silly since here, Harry freaking Potter, hottie of all time, was panicking that she wanted to break up with him...the furthest thing from her mind. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "No one is taking you from me" she whispered.  
"But you said..."  
"Forget what I said" Ginny commanded.  
"Pretending won't make this go away Gin."  
She smiled softly"I know. I'm not pretending. Just because we aren't agreeing does not mean I am bailing on you." Harry turned his head but Gin brought it back to her"Rest in the knowledge that one a day you will hold me in your arms like this...in view of my family... We'll work it out. I promise... I'm not forgetting the fight. I'm just tabling it for a bit."

-

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-

Harry continued to spend time with Ginny, though less than he expected. Whatever Ginny was working on for Dumbledore, Hermione wasn't even in on it. Hermione had attempted to access the books Ginny worked with but was unsuccessful. Then there was the matter of the letters. They were still coming...several from the same person...sometimes twice a day. Gin didn't volunteer and Harry didn't press, so the matter was at a stand still...just like their fight.

-

-

One day the oddest news came through. The lake closest the Burrow was said to be housing a migration of faeries. This news was surprising at best since faeries had not been spotted in the area for a generation. However since well respected student witch Hermione Granger had spotted the creatures and was backed up by Arthur Weasley's daughter, the lake was quarantined by the Ministry of Magic to allow the magical creatures some peace. This was annoying because it meant that anyone in the surrounding area had to use a different lake but the Ministry's decision was accepted and respected.

-

-

All remained quiet at the Burrow for the next few days making the boys excessively paranoid. The girls took to each being alone one afternoon leaving Ron and Harry to speculate why the two chums would separate and did not take their boyfriends along. The question of course was quickly answered very early the next day. At three a.m. Harry and Ron found themselves being shaken awake by their girlfriends.

-

Harry felt a warm presence at his side and a wonderful soft touch on his cheek. Ginny appeared at his side while Hermione gently woke Ron. Groggily each guy was dressed by his own girlfriend.  
"Ready" Hermione asked standing beside Ron who was sleepily leaning against Harry The boy-who-lived was being propped up by Ginny.  
"Ready" Gin stated with a smile.  
Hermione drew out her time-turner, which woke both boys up immediately as they were enveloped in its lope. "What are you doing" Ron asked.  
"I am getting us some uninterrupted hours together" she whispered.

-

Harry watched as everything went backwards as it had in his third year. Once the room stopped moving everyone took a moment to collect themselves before heading out of the bedroom under Ginny's leadership to avoid creaking floor boards and stairs. Ginny and Hermione both sighed with relief once they made it to the backyard undetected.  
"Oi...where are we going" Ron whispered.  
"You'll see" Hermione answered and off the four friends went into the night.

-

When the group reached the lake and no Fey could be seen Harry turned on his 'baby sister' quickly"Why you little wench? You made the whole thing up."  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "You see the lengths we'll go to so we can be with you"  
Harry chuckled slightly. "And you" he prodded Ginny's side"You bold faced lied to your father without turning pink...not even your ears."  
Gin mockingly glared at him before launching into his arms completely taking Harry by surprise.

-

-

Ron and Hermione had disappeared off somewhere near the lake while Ginny had been kissing him. Harry was faced with a similar set up to what he had done for Ginny while they were still at school. There was a blanket and food, music and large pillows. Harry swallowed a bit taken aback. He really didn't want to make love to Ginny for the first time in the woods.  
Ginny interlaced their fingers together seeming to know what he was thinking. "This is just a place for us to be close that's away from Mum and Dad's. I know you are very proper Harry. I know the romantic you are. Knowing you love and respect me is very important. I'm not rushing things with us...really." Harry looked at her skeptically. "Lastly, I do know how old I am. This place is mainly set up because you have been so uptight about even being near me that I feel we needed a space that we could be affectionate."  
"What do you…I mean…"  
Ginny laid her finger on his lips, drew him into her arms, and began to dance with him slowly. After a minute or so Harry relaxed in her arms and began to lead their dancing. Ginny felt so warm next to him. It felt like he hadn't held her in ages. He didn't feel like he had been this close to her since before they left school.

-

Soon enough Ginny was drawing Harry down to sit beside her leaning against the big pillows. She could tell Harry was nervous. He obviously didn't want a repeat of the flashbacks Ginny had at school.  
"What are you…" Harry muttered as Ginny positioned his back against the pillows.  
"Just relax" she whispered. "Tonight all we'll do is touch. No removal of clothing...just underneath rather than on top of."  
"You know you don't have to do this, right Gin? You know I love you. I don't expect anything..." Harry began before Ginny began to kiss him deeply.  
"I know Harry... This is about wanting to be close to you." He began to object. "One way of being close is physically...I am an unwilling damsel Harry. I know I was assaulted. I know how that screws with my mind. But the truth is I need to get past it and if that means freaking out a couple times or crying, then so be it. I refuse to let that prick dictate my life and screw up my relationship."  
Harry looked at her oddly. "I don't want to upset you or scare you."  
Ginny straddled Harry's lap no seduction in mind...just wanting to get closer to look him in the eye. "If I don't face this...if I don't move on, he wins. See what you don't know... what we haven't talked about is...well...I forgave him."  
"You what" Harry fussed indignantly.  
Ginny put her hands on her hips"You have a right to be outraged with him. Any guy that isn't outraged at a woman being assaulted is not a good guy. But Harry this is my hurt... my pain. Forgiving Theo isn't about him. It's about me. If I don't forgive him, then I let him assault me everyday of my life. He isn't allowed to have that much power over me."  
Harry gave a small awkward smile before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "You're right. This is your path...your healing. I just want you to remember that I'm right there beside you even if I seem miles away. And if you do have to leave me behind, I'll be waiting when you get back."  
Ginny raised an eyebrow"What are you on about Harry"  
He shrugged"Something me mum told me... Now weren't you kissing me or something"  
Ginny smirked down at Harry before kissing him soundly.

-

A/N: Next chapter is a strong R...so I will be posting it to my live journal. For those of you who don't want to read the material, next chapter will be super short. My live journal is **www** dot **livejournal** dot **com** back slash **users** back slash **joy** underscore **622** back slash. If you get there and think I am being to precautionary let me know and I will post the material here.  
I will REVIEW so all of Joy's problems with html code are worth it.  
I will REVIEW so all of Joy's problems with html code are worth it. 


	9. The first time

  
Title: Summer of discovery  
Author: Joy  
A/N: I am posting the beginning at my live journal because while my story is R rated and I feel that this description a strong R. I didn't want angry mother's fussing at me. So if you are of age you should go to **www** dot **livejournal** dot **com** back slash **users** back slash **joy** underscore **622** back slash. The whole chapter is posted there.  
Chapter 9: **The first time**  
_**Missing text due to the nature. We pick up with Harry and Ginny after they've both had some fun...**_

-

Harry wasted no time pulling Ginny to him kissing her face repeatedly, even though he was mighty tired.  
Ginny giggled. "What's so funny" Harry murmured.  
"Guess we busted the 'no clothing removed' rule to hell" she whispered between tiny kisses on his jaw and neck.  
"Yeah well...we both know you said that because I looked like a deer caught in headlights."  
"What"  
"Muggle expression...never mind... Do we need to be heading back" Harry asked thoughtfully before whispering a cleaning spell over them.  
"Unfortunately yes... help me find my knickers."  
Harry looked shame faced and retrieved them from the back pocket of his jeans.  
"Why you naughty boy" Ginny said teasingly as they both got redressed.

-

Shortly there after Ron and Hermione came running looking equally disheveled and panting. The girls smiled wickedly at one another while the guys avoided eye contact. Once again they followed Ginny through the house avoiding the dilemma of age on the property. The four arrived at the boys' door in time to hear themselves whispering inside. When the room was silent the boys stepped inside alone after kissing their girlfriends goodnight.

-

Hearing the girls talk and giggle distantly compounded the awkwardness of the moment. They stared at one another and blushed. The boys each stripped and put on new knickers causing odd looks from the other.  
"We didn't..." they said in unison. This caused the best mates to laugh breaking the ice. Each climbed into his own bed attempting to decide whether or not to talk about what had just happened.

-

"So" Ginny bit her lip. "What happened with you"  
"Do you know about the Weasley curse" Hermione asked.  
"Which one"  
"The one that if a girl touches them they pop off."  
Ginny grimaced"That is a curse." Hermione smirked. Gin raised an eyebrow"Well what did you do"  
Hermione smiled"So once he told me the issue, I had fun getting him excited and then calming him down.  
"Hermione"  
"No, really it was fun...Didn't you like watching all faces Harry made when you touched him?  
"Truthfully, I was a little busy having my head come off to pay attention" Ginny stated. "Although hearing Harry curse did make me feel...I don't know...powerful...sexy."  
Ginny looked at Hermione quizzically"If you don't mind me saying it but it almost sounds like you were...I don't know...taunting him...I mean did you let him touch you at all"  
Hermione shrugged bashfully"No one has ever touched me...I've never touched me. I don't know what to expect...I guess that's why I keep pushing Ron. If I concentrate on him, I won't have to be scared."  
Ginny smiled"Hermione...I think its time you stop researching and start the lab portion of your exercise."  
"What does that mean"  
Her red haired friend smiled"It's time you learn to get yourself off."

-

"So..."  
"So"  
"Did you do anything" Ron asked protectively.  
Harry blushed in the dark but nodded.  
"Well...what'd ya do"  
Harry bit his lip"Got her off" deciding not to elaborate further at that point.  
Ron's eyebrows shot up"Really" The raven-haired boy nodded. "Good man... good night for the Weasleys I guess" he mainly muttered to himself. "She enjoy it" the best friend asked rather than the big brother.  
Harry smirked a little since he was rather proud of himself"She seemed to." Ron looked him over suspiciously. Harry shrugged. "Eyes popped open, panting, groaning...best song I ever heard... Can't wait to hear it again" he admitted quietly.  
"So did she...um...return the favor" the red head asked eyeing the discarded underwear.  
"Sort of... I took a page out of the Weasley men's manual and came with one squeeze... now grant it I was pretty turned on from watching her cum, but no Ginny didn't do much exploring tonight" Harry confessed.

-

"So what happened with you"  
Ron bit his lip and looked down"I told Hermione the truth about what happened...and sort of the family 'problem'."  
"That's really good."  
"Yah...she was great. Made everything make sense to her. Seemed to stroke her ego some too. I guess I don't think of Hermione as ever being insecure about anything."  
Harry smiled"You'd be surprised...and don't think that gets you out of anything, you still owe me some details about tonight."  
"What do you want to know" Ron asked trying to prolong things as long as possible.  
The boy who lived rolled his eyes"Did you do anything tonight"  
The Weasley blush was in fully effect as he nodded.  
"Well...what"  
Ron ducked his head"Well when I told Hermione the truth she decided to take it upon herself once things started heating up to tease me to distraction and then back off. You think her hugs are strong...you would not believe what a grip she has...especially when she is putting off my orgasm."  
Harry chuckled.  
"Hey its not funny. The first time she did it I thought she broke my cock."  
Now Harry was laughing"Sorry mate but you have to admit it sounds pretty funny."  
"Whatever."  
"So did you do anything for her in this exercise in eroticism"  
Ron chuckled"I tried...let me tell you I tried. I unfortunately am not as talented as you but secondly every time I got within reach of my goal she would back away. It was like I could see it all sexy and wet and..."  
"Ron...too much information."  
"Sorry mate... It was I could see but not touch. Eventually she did let me cum and I tell you I think my brain oozed out my cock."  
"RON"  
"What? Oh like you didn't feel like that" the red head fussed.  
"Actually I didn't. I felt like I was flying. I'll let you know when I hit a point that my brain spills from my cock because of something your sister did and we'll see how you like hearing about it."  
Ron snorted.  
Harry decided to take his life in his own hands"Have you considered the fact that maybe Hermione has not touched herself there yet...maybe she doesn't know how to get herself off"  
Ron looked at his best friend and smiled softly"She told me that's what it was. Hermione said she was going to talk to Ginny about it."  
"Good."  
Both boys lay back. "Not so scary after all" Ron muttered.  
"Nope...not at all" Harry replied dreamily.

-

REVIEW please. REVIEW please. 


	10. The day after

  
Title: Summer of discovery  
Author: Joy

-

A/N: I'm sorry I had to write the website out the way I did, but fanfic dot net will not allow hyperlinks as far as I can tell. Any time I have attached my email address or any other site they simply remove it from the text. I think it might have something to do with why I also cannot find a way to upload my chapters without it removing question marks, explanation points, and commas too close to quotation marks. I don't get it either. If anyone has had this problem and knows how to fix it please let me know.  
I am dedicating this chapter to that awkward thing that tends to happen the next time you see the object of your affection after being in someway intimate for the first time.

-

Chapter 10: The day after

-

Ginny rose first the day after their time at the lake. She went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and blushed beyond compare when she saw the mouth shaped hickey on her left breast that Harry had given her the night before. Swallowing slowly she decided it was in her best interest to be the last one up. The night before she heard her parents talking about the next day's plans. Both were due to be out for the majority day. If she could miss her mother she had a chance at not looking so incredibly guilty.

-

-

With a pleasant sigh, Harry turned on his back wincing a bit. He was awake enough to recognize a strange sensation in his shoulder. Reaching back to scratch the area Harry ran his fingers over the abrasions that lay there. For a moment he went on full alert for Voldemort activity until his eyes caught sight of the knickers in the back pocket of his jeans.  
Drawing them out slowly, he remembered casting a quick duplication spell the night before so he could keep Ginny's original panties, while returning a pair to her. A rather wicked smile fell over his face. He vowed at that moment to find a way to remember everything about the night before.  
Harry was a bit taken aback when the undergarment in his hand began to glow red. In the past when he had strong desires they occasional would occur for no other reason than his own longing. He thought of the glass at the zoo and wondered ideally if this could be the same. His questions were soon answered when the entire evenings amorous activities replayed in his head with remarkable accuracy. The wicked smile returned to his face as he deposited the knickers under his pillow for later investigation.

-

-

Hermione woke when Ginny snuck back in bed. She looked at the clock and decided to get up. Putting on her robe and carrying her toiletries, Hermione strode into the bathroom. She had chosen to take the first step to knowing her body- actually looking at it. She had realized that while she trusted Ron to see her body she didn't trust her own eyes.  
It was a common misconception that Hermione was not insecure. She had chosen to hang her mantel on her intelligence because she didn't feel she could compete with the other girls in the beauty department...thus being why she had never really looked at her body once she went through puberty.  
Hermione looked herself in the mirror after removing her clothes. "This is the first day of my self discovery."

-

-

A half an hour later Ron groggily went to the bathroom door. He had no idea what woke him up but he had the uncanny feeling that Harry might have been taking advantage of the soundness of Ron's sleep to jerk off... A thought Ron really didn't want to delve into since he knew if nothing else Harry was at least having a sex dream about his sister. Ron was quite sure he heard Harry gasp Ginny's name. All of these random thoughts are what drove the normally deeply catatonic sleeper to stumble to the bathroom way too early in the morning for his own taste.  
Just as Ron's hand touched the bathroom knob, Hermione opened the door. She was freshly washed, towel around her hair, robe obscured the body he wanted to know better, and a blush covered her face. "Goo...good morning Ronald" Hermione said nervously.  
Ron swallowed"Good morning Hermione... I..." He stopped speaking to gaze at her.  
"What? Is there something wrong"  
Ron chuckled softly"No Hermione. You're lovely..." She blushed further. "I was just thinking about how pretty you looked no matter what you wore."  
She bit her lip"Really"  
He sighed deep and contented"Yeah...How lucky did I get? Intelligent, beautiful and you still seem to love me. What are the odds"  
Hermione leaned over and kissed him"I do love you...but go brush your teeth."  
"Yes, Mione." As he walked past her he whispered in her ear"You are beautiful everywhere you showed me."  
As he shut the door Hermione smirked to herself"Yes am I, aren't I"

-

-

Once Harry actually got going that morning, he suddenly felt like the godson of Sirius Black. Somehow in the last few hours he had mastered Sirius' smirk.  
"Well now...if that isn't the look of 'the boy-who-lived' becoming 'the teen-who-got-some' I don't know what is" Sirius said from the picture next to his bed.  
"Am I that obvious" Harry asked nervously.  
"Yes... but pick on Hermione and Ron rather than being arrogant with Ginny. You don't want to anger your little hellcat."  
"Are you kidding? I want to worship the ground she walks on."  
"Good. Go with that. You will end up far happier and more often laid if you do that" Sirius recommended.  
"Padfoot! Don't say things like that. This means something to me" Harry griped.  
"I know and that is good... Uh...I got to go...Your mum is about to slap me for that comment."

-

-

By the time Harry got down to breakfast Hermione and Ron seemed pretty casual around each other. Much to Harry's surprise, he attempted unsuccessfully to tease them. Ron just laughed at him, then said quietly"I'm not the one reliving last night in my dreams calling girl's names out. Be careful when you sleep over Harry. I might find things out you don't want me to."  
Harry was dumbstruck. That was not insecure Ronald Weasley. Then again he wasn't exactly broody Harry Potter either.  
Hermione took Harry aside and simply said that both she and Ron had been up for a while so they had some time to talk. Something that Harry did not have with Ginny since she wasn't down stairs yet. Hermione then smirked"So I have a feeling we will be doing the teasing around here."

-

-

Ginny was very much like the twins in her flare for the dramatic so when she descended the stairs in a dress that fit her perfectly everywhere but her chest, Harry nearly lost it. The bodice was fine but a bit tight making Ginny have more cleavage than usual.  
Harry stared opened mouthed before attempting to go to her. This process was rather amusing since the great Harry Potter knocked over several books, a chair and to top it off the butter dish went careening to the floor. By the time he reached his girlfriend he was looking at her like a ravenous dog.  
Harry managed to tone it down enough to murmur"Morning."  
"Morning" she answered not fooled at all by his suddenly cool demeanor. "Like my dress" Ginny baited.  
Looking her up and down he just nodded. "Oh yes" Harry answered finally.  
"Good" she whispered before giving him a small kiss on the lips and a quick pat to his groin. She licked her lips"You'll be rewarded later."

-

Hermione watched the exchange with amusement as the four took their seats at the breakfast table left by Ms. Weasley for them.  
The red haired boy waited until everyone was eating to rib his sister. "Looking good there Gin. What do you think Mione? I think she's glowing."  
Ginny avoided turning red and raised an eyebrow"Glowing huh? What can I say? It's Harry's fault. He's a **_very_** talented man."  
Harry choked a bit on his eggs and blushed. Ginny smirked to herself as she ate her breakfast. She caught Harry staring at her occasionally throughout the meal while Ron snickered. Ginny moved about the kitchen with ease as Harry watched her like a predator waiting for the proper moment to strike. Hermione and Ron were entertained at Harry's sudden puppyish behavior, but it did wonders for Ginny's ego so it was not commented on.

-

Ginny moved to the back yard slowly, sashaying as she went. She enjoyed the feeling of being the object of Harry's active desire. Meanwhile Harry finished eating in record time and went out to join his girl. He felt a strong need...dependence if you will...on being with her as much as possible.  
"Should we join them" Hermione asked looking out the back door. Harry had just caught up to Ginny, grabbing her from behind and swinging her around before kissing her soundly.  
"I think it might be wise" Ron replied.  
Ginny was laughing hysterically while Harry tickled her, as they tumbled to the ground.  
"Why is that"  
The tall grass was obstructing their view of the couple but they could hear Ginny let out a moan.  
Ron growled"Because he's thinking with his smaller head."  
Hermione grinned and followed Ron closely out to the other couple. "Watch it Potter! That's my sister you're seducing in plain view...Hey, hey, hey...off, off, off."  
Hermione just shook her head...this was her new family.

-

-

An hour passed of chatting between the four quite comfortably before it began to get too hot for comfort. They stood readying to move back to the house. Harry and Ginny were facing away from the Burrow while Hermione and Ron had a clear view of the backdoor...a backdoor that someone was looking out.

-

"I don't think so guys" Harry muttered shaking his head.  
"It's your seventeenth birthday. It's far too important not to celebrate, Harry" Hermione chastised.  
"That's right mate." Ron agreed"After the embarrassment you put me through on mine. I have to have the opportunity to embarrass the bloody hell out of you."  
Harry sneered"Well...maybe...I won't be under the restriction of underage wizarding any more."  
"Like that ever stopped you from doing whatever you pleased" Ginny joked, playfully punching Harry's shoulder.

-

Suddenly both Hermione and Ron's faces fell having just seen who it was that came through the backdoor.  
"Something wrong mate" Harry asked.  
"Something all right" Ron muttered.

-

"Hello Harry" a familiar voice said.  
Ice seemed to travel down both Ginny and Harry's backs. "Cho" They both just stared at her. "What brings you by" Harry asked suspiciously.

-

Harry was suspicious because Cho and he had a rather sorted history. On more than one occasion she had used his crush on her to her own advantage with little regard with how it might hurt him. His attraction to Cho's beauty faded. The more he actually knew her the less he found her attractive. The girl that stood before him was a reminder of himself at an awkward time filled with painful memories. She was BG...before Ginny.  
Everything was now measured in context to his relationship with his 'hellcat' as Sirius affectionately called her. The Asian girl before him could only bring pain and doubt into that bond, so Harry wished to get her to leave as quickly as possible.

-

Hermione and Ron took the pause to clear off although Ginny stood her ground.  
Cho stared at the seeker in confusion. He seemed annoyed at her presence.  
"Once again Cho, what are you doing here" Harry snapped.  
"I wanted to see you before you went back to school" she replied.  
"Why" Ginny asked.  
"I didn't come here for you, Jenny" Cho growled.  
"Her name is Ginny and you know it. Now why would you want to see me before school when I haven't spoken to you in over a year."  
"I knew your birthday was coming up..."

-

Harry completely tuned out what Cho was saying because every time someone mentioned his birthday all Harry could think about was Ginny and how she was the best present ever. Then again being a randy teenage meant he also had images of her jumping out of a box with a teddy and ribbon on or maybe Ginny in just her birthday suit if he was a good boy. Or if he was a bad one. Harry's gaze naturally traveled down his girlfriend's body before realizing he was missing Ginny and Cho arguing.  
"You are just after his money to pull your family out of this poverty filled life" Cho shouted.  
"Why you manipulative little wench. I don't know where you get off Chang but..." Ginny snapped.

-

From the door of the Burrow, Hermione and Ron watched with morbid fascination. Cho Chang's abrupt appearance was not on anyone's list of things to do. There wasn't even a consensus of why she was there. Ron believed it was because Cho thought she needed to 'snare' Harry before school began in order to insure her place in history as the girlfriend of the great Harry Potter once the war was fully underway.  
Hermione believed it was because Cho decided that now that she had graduated she saw no reason not to be with Harry and therefore came to fetch him. Being fetched was not something Harry or Ginny were keen on in either case.

-

"Gin...lets take a walk" Harry said authoritatively wrapping his arm around her and pulling her from the altercation.  
"Yes, do get the groupie in line" Cho said smartly. "You don't want her to make a scene."  
Ginny was about to draw her wand, when Harry just kissed her hard, melting part of her brain. Cho stared gob-smacked"But you always liked me. Why would you want that... little girl"  
Harry turned to a very confused Cho and said"Don't ever speak to my love that way again." He grit his teeth and glared at her"Actually you don't get a second chance...don't ever speak to me again. I have no use for you." Cho began to cry. Harry shook his head"Waterworks don't make a dent. Try the tears on someone who cares. You're just a bad memory." With that Harry folded Ginny into his arms and led her into the house.  
Cho glared after him, then stormed toward the house.

-

"So nice of you to drop by" Ron said far too cheerful.  
"Have a nice trip back to wherever it is that you came from" Hermione stated.  
Cho's attention turned on them"What was that out there"  
"Harry and Ginny have been dating for months" Hermione offered. "But you knew that." Cho grit her teeth.  
"You thought that you could get Harry to throw Ginny over by batting your eyelashes. What a fool you are" Ron sneered. "Some Ravenclaw you turned out to be."  
"I'm leaving" Chang snapped.  
Ron smirked at her"I hope you've enjoyed being embarrassed and humiliated as much as we enjoyed watching it."  
"Go to hell Weasel" the Asian girl muttered before apparated away.  
Hermione sighed turning her attention to Ron. He unfortunately was staring up the stairs praying that the invasion of the human hose wouldn't screw everything up between Ginny and Harry.

-

TBC...

-

A/N: Hope no one out there is a big Cho fan...cause as you can see I'm not. Next chapter will be emotional fallout.

-

Now class repeat after me: We will REVIEW to make Joy happy while she is going through some odd illness that causes great amounts of pain for some unknown reason no matter how many blasted ultrasound Joy endures... Actually, don't repeat all that. Just REVIEW. It will make her smile. 


	11. Fallout

  
Title: Summer of discovery  
Author: Joy

-

A/N: Please bear with me. I have been in a lot of pain the last several days. I have been unable to work and have no real diagnosis. I hope this all makes sense, but I don't know that it does. My editing powers are diminished under the circumstances.

-

Chapter 11: Fallout

-

Harry put a silence locking charm on the door to the twins' room before slamming it.  
"Now what the bloody hell was that about" he growled.  
"I don't know what you mean" Ginny said crossing her arms before her.  
"Oh really...I have never seen you like that before. What was that"  
"Why did you invite her here" she got mad and stamped her foot.  
"I didn't" Harry snapped.  
Gin raised her eyebrow. "Right. She just showed up on her own" she said sarcastically.  
"I don't know. I don't care. I didn't invite her...I would have found out what the hell brought her by but my girlfriend went territorial on me! I just don't get it."  
"She's the girl you had a thing for...the girl that was exotic and beautiful...the girl..."  
Harry interrupted"...that's not YOU! She's the girl that's not you... She's not my girlfriend. She's not the one I tell my secrets to. She's not the one I dream of at night. She is not YOU"

-

He shook his head"Ginny...I don't get this. Why... do you think I would cheat on you"  
"I had to force intimacy on you...how did I know you wouldn't jump at the chance."  
"What chance"  
Ginny grit her teeth"She was coming on to you."  
"I didn't notice! I was concentrating on the slope of your stomach...wondering what color knickers you were wearing today... fantasizing about getting you out of them" he growled.  
"Really" she said timidly.  
Harry pulled her close framing her face with his palms"I don't know how to make you understand. I love you... I don't just say that. I never had it said to me. I didn't even know for certain what it meant until you."  
Ginny began to tear up.  
He spoke softly"I don't care about Cho Chang. I don't care about what she is doing here. I care about you. Now there is nothing that Cho can offer me that would make me even consider leaving you."  
"I'm sorry" Ginny whispered and threw her arms around his neck.  
Harry stroked her hair and rubbed slow circles on her back. "It's okay."  
Gin shook her head. "No its not. I know I shouldn't doubt you its just..." her voice tapered off. "Just old insecurities I guess. She was always the girl you were looking at while I was looking at you."  
Harry didn't buy the explanation"Maybe that's part of it. But that's not all of it."  
Gin said nothing. "This isn't really about Cho is it"  
Ginny looked down.  
Harry tilted her face back up.  
"What else would it be" she said quietly.

-

-

Harry sat them both on one of the beds. "You trust me right"  
"More than anything" Ginny responded.  
"Then maybe its time to deal with some of the deeper stuff."  
Gin looked at her hands. "What do you mean? You know what I'm doing to work on the assault fall out."  
With a deep sigh he took her hands and said"It maybe time we talk through the chamber Gin." She froze, then began to tremble. "You told me last night that you had to forgive Theo because if you didn't he would assault you everyday of your life...that he wasn't allowed to have that much control over you. I don't know that this is about forgiveness... unless it's to forgive yourself, but it's certainly about reclaiming the power over us that we give the right bastard."  
"I don't want to..."  
"Gin..."

-

Ginny looked deep into Harry's eyes. "He's always there Harry. You know it. You felt it. You heard it. How am I supposed to take it back"  
"Would you die for me" Harry said simply.  
"What"  
"Don't think about it...just answer the question. Would you die for me" Ginny nodded solemnly. "Well then you've taken the first step. Your life is not your own to give to him. Just like my life isn't my own. I live for you...you live for me. He doesn't factor into that equation."

-

"That's very good Harry but that really isn't practical..." Gin began to dispute. "For all I know I am tainted" she said moving to the window.  
"It's a lie. It's one of his lies Gin."  
"I nearly killed all those..." she sobbed quietly.  
Harry grabbed her shoulders and spun her round. "No... no... You did nothing."  
"I was stupid and naïve and..."  
"Eleven" Harry shouted. "You were eleven. You were lonely and scared. All the things you knew of life changed. You were a child. You weren't stupid...you were innocent."  
Gin wrenched out of his arms"Yeah. Definitely not that any more, am I"  
He growled"That's not something you want. You have never expressed a desire to be innocent. You have wanted to be in control of your own destiny...no damsel in distress."  
She glared at him"I don't want it to have happened! I don't want that..."  
"You don't want me" Harry shouted at her.  
"What"  
He grit his teeth"You told me once that we understood each other because we had both been possessed by him. You told me once we started dating that we were well matched because you could deal with my outbursts and freak outs and..." He clamped his eyes shut"You told me you understood why to most girls dating me would be overwhelmed. While I frightened everyone else you stood up to me. You said it was because of him that you could."  
Harry stood right in front of Ginny and stared hard at her"So here is the real question Gin: If you could go back, would you change it? Am I worth the pain? Is being with me enough to cover over the darkness that it brought you? 'Cause lets be realistic, if you hadn't been possessed you and I wouldn't be here right now. So...am I enough? Am I worth it" He swallowed shallowly.

-

Ginny's tear streaked face just stared at him. She tried to make all the words make sense. She tried to understand the answers before the questions. Tears continued to silently run down her face.  
Harry breathed deeply. He knew this was part of what his mum meant about Ginny having to find her own path to come back to him. It didn't hurt any less that she was taking forever to answer...but at least she had listened.

-

Ten minutes later Ginny moved to the window and stared out it. Fifteen after that she leaned against the windowpane. Five minutes after that she began to whimper.  
Harry came along side her quietly. "Gin...Gin do you want me to hold you? Can I hold you" She nodded and made room for him on the windowsill.  
Gin cried into his shirt for a long time. While she had dealt with a lot of her feelings over the Chamber, this was the first time she mourned the loss of the little girl that she had been. She realized that the innocent, naïve child she had been died on that cold stone floor. The Ginny that woke up was different. She was stronger and more resilient... darker. Gin liked the person she was and hated the person she was at the same time. This was her watershed moment and both Harry and she knew it. It would either swallow her or she would finally bury that long dead part of herself that was festering in the recesses of her mind.

-

"I see myself" Ginny finally croaked in a voice thick from crying.  
"When" Harry asked Ginny.  
"When I face a boggart...I see her...me...the eleven year old Ginny Weasley, diary in hand, Tom Riddle behind" she said without thought. She shook her head; "There was nothing funny about it that I could think of. It was just me...little, helpless Ginny Weasley...and I hated her. I tried to kill her. I attacked the boggart. Can you imagine anything so foolish"  
"No, Gin...not foolish. It's good. The last thing you want is to not know how you would respond if Voldemort appeared to you as Tom. You being angry is a good thing" Harry soothed. "I personally want to tear him limb from limb for what he did to you...but hey I have that annoying savior complex."  
Ginny laughed a bit"Yeah well I kinda like that whole knight in shining armor routine you pull occasionally...but don't let it go to your head."  
"Oh never."

-

Gin played with Harry's fingers and looked into his shining eyes. "Thank you...for being here. I...I needed to do this. I've sorted a lot but...I never really got over the part of me I lost. I wouldn't have even really known to identify it without your help." She kissed him lightly"You love this me...the one that can stand up to you and empathize...the one that understands. You love all parts of me that I have hidden and hated for so long. But most of all you mourn the loss of my innocence, my childhood in a way that let me see that was the piece I was missing...I was looking past."  
"What are you saying Gin" he whispered gently.  
She sighed"I'm saying I actually like me too...some of the time. To be who I am now I needed to have those things happen."  
That really wasn't what Harry was hoping for but it was a very healthy answer so he wasn't going to complain. "That's good Gin."  
"As for whether you are worth the pain- in a heart beat." Harry looked up quickly. Ginny smiled softly"That really isn't the part I needed to think about. I already told you I would die for you. I needed to concentrate on the rest. I would do anything for you."  
"I love you" he whispered and drew her to himself.  
"I...I adore you" she answered. Harry sighed. That was as good as it would get for a while.

-

TBC...

-

A/N: Sorry for the length but I wanted this to stand-alone. This was a conversation that I felt was a long time coming.

-

Thank you for all the reviews it did make me smile so- PLEASE REVIEW! Keep me smiling. 


	12. Misunderstanding Ginny

  
Title: Summer of discovery  
Author: Joy

-

A/N: This is a strange filler/ tie chapter. I am trying to make it impossible for you to not read the sequel to this. I think I am going to name it _More than Mrs. Potter..._ but we'll see. I have most of it written already. The beginning will be very angst ridden but it will make a lot of the summer stuff make sense. It will take a bit of time but not too much for Harry and Ginny to get on the right track...once they do I promise I will stop jerking you around emotionally so much...at least in a relationship type of way.

-

Chapter 14: Misunderstanding Ginny

-

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were remarkably absent most days during the summer. No one quite knew what it was about but they came home every night for dinner so there wasn't much to be said. The order had its business.  
Fred and George thoroughly enjoyed their travels as well as their flat but still came by to see their younger siblings as often as their schedule allowed. It unnerved Harry to no end whenever Gin would talk to the twins alone for fear of his life...and well...bollocks. He just couldn't get past the idea that sometime soon a Weasley brother was going to pound him for his amorous activities with Ginny by the lake.

-

Dumbledore had come by in recent days to check on Ginny's progress with her project. The old man praised her up and down for her attention to detail and advancements. He noticed the stack of non-descript letters on Gin's desk and raised an eyebrow. Harry had realized the letters had been coming less frequently of late. The irony was he never actually saw her write back (or even send out an owl). It was all rather odd. Ginny and Dumbledore spoke quietly together for a while and he presented her with a new volume. Hermione's eyes glazed over just looking at the age of the book. She offered to help but Albus kindly told her this was Ginny's project to work on.

-

Once Ginny was once again set up, Dumbledore took Harry aside. "How are you my boy?"  
"Fine, sir. I am curious what you are occupying Gin's time with that none of us can help as well?"  
The old man's eyes twinkled. "It is not that you cannot help Harry. It is that you would not understand how to help properly. You have enough on your plate right now and Ginny has her own role to play as the war escalates."  
"What role?" Harry asked.  
"Did you honestly believe your unwilling damsel would be content to be Mrs. Harry Potter in the history books? That would be outrageously absurd... No Mr. Potter when time looks back on you and your friends the trio will stand together...but there are others Harry...including Ginny...whose contributions will be marked with great esteem."  
"I don't understand Professor."  
"Harry, you know that Weasley females are rare, correct?" Harry nodded. "Well, that is to ensure that when a Weasley female is born she is set apart for greatness in some way. Ginny has her own path to walk and all the things that have happened to her have led her to this point. You will find Mr. Potter, your girlfriend's talents exceed all expectation when she is given no limits."  
The boy who lived stared at his professor who seemed to be speaking in riddles.  
Dumbledore smiled, "When you return to school expect Ginny to have her time occupied with this project...expect that she will be working with individuals you may not know or even may not like...expect that like yourself she will have outside lessons to take. It is important that you do not block her progress and give her room to grow. She will need your support and understanding as much as you need hers."  
"Yes Professor."  
"Good man."

-

Hermione and Ron joined him as their headmaster apparated away.  
"Find out anything?" Ron asked.  
"Probably...but I didn't understand him."  
"How so?" Hermione questioned.  
Harry gave pause. "It seems that Ginny will be remembered in the history books for different reasons then the three of us will."  
"Really?" Ron stated.  
"Yeah... It also sounded like he was warning me not to cause problems for Ginny when we get back to Hogwarts." Harry paused, "I get the distinct feeling when we finally get clued in on what this is all about, I'm not going to like it...or the people she is working with."  
"Well then you have to trust Ginny and Dumbledore," Hermione said with a decided nodded.  
"Of course."

-

-

It soon became normal for Ginny to work in the morning while Ron and Harry flew and then for a few hours after dinner. Harry would sit up waiting for Ginny and they would snuggle on the couch chatting and such. They talked school and how things would change. They made plans for the DA and quidditch. They were comfortable together...it was the other things they did at night that were more intense.

-

The four made regular visits of time turning at the lake so they could be together in a more relaxed way. Ginny had honored Harry's pace, which actually helped them both. Harry seemed more in tune with what she could or could not handle. It never failed that when she pushed to go further than what Harry felt was wise, she'd end up having a flashback. After the third time it happened Ginny just sucked up the fact he was probably right.

-

She had honored it until the previous night. There was one thing Gin wanted to do that she was almost 100 sure would freak her out... giving Harry a blowjob. It would freak her out because that is what Theo was going to force her to do. Harry of course knew this fact and therefore oral sex was something he just didn't think was wise. This led to a not so fun argument that evening.  
"Harry, you are being unreasonable. I need to get over this. The best way to is just to do it, as simple as that!" Ginny said tapping her foot.  
Angry green eyes met hers, "That's right. Everything is always an experiment, isn't it? Everything is an experience rather than an expression of feelings. I'm sorry but you are asking me to consciously go into a situation knowing it's going to hurt you emotionally. I can't do that. I can't just decide, 'Okay. Now we're going to have oral sex and Ginny's gonna freak out. I'm aroused!' Come on. I couldn't even get it up if I tried."  
Ginny leaned forward massaging his chest, "Harry you're about to be seventeen. Believe me, you can get it up." Her hand started to stray to his groin.  
Harry caught her wrist stiffly, "I'm not a rent-a-boy Ginny."  
With that Harry left a shocked redhead standing very much alone.

-

-

In the morning Harry was completely non-verbal with everyone. Mrs. Weasley barely noticed, as she had to be gone for the day to help a friend. To the rest, it was as if he learned to bite his tongue about his heart. Eventually he just escaped to his room, locked the door, bound it, silenced it...you name it; he did it.  
"What's up son?" James Potter called from a frame minus Lily and Sirius.  
"It's personal," Harry mumbled.  
"I see... Did you want me to get Sirius?" James asked thoughtfully despite being a bit hurt.  
Harry quickly looked at his father, "What? No...Why is this so hard? Why can't we just be in love and not fight and..."  
"Ginny wouldn't be the girl you love without her bristles Harry," James observed with a smile. "You're mum wouldn't have been nearly as fun if she couldn't hex me to high heaven."  
"You don't understand," his son groaned.

-

James conjured a chair in the picture frame to sit himself down in. "Try to explain it and I will try to understand."  
"Ginny was assaulted last year." Harry began. "Professor Snape made it so I could experience what she went through so I wouldn't be such a prat." James chuckled. "So see I remember it...feel it. Now Ginny is pushing that we go further in our relationship knowing full well it's going to upset her...but she...And it has nothing to do with our feelings for one another or anything. Its just a bloody experiment to her!"  
The older man spoke softly, "Harry, this is hers."  
"What?"  
"If you were to tell Sirius what he needed to do to get over his incarceration, you would think yourself a prat, right?" James offered.  
"Yeah, so?" Harry answered.  
The Potter smirk came out, "The only difference here is that this is something you share together. This isn't like being incarcerated where its up to Sirius what steps he takes. He didn't need you to be part of it. Ginny needs you to help her through this. You are her partner. You have to be part."  
"But..."  
"Harry, this thing that Ginny wants to do...is it something on a subjective level you want... you would enjoy?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"Then let it go," James offered. "Let go of the notions of how it's supposed to be. Nothing in your life has taken a normal path. Your trip through sexual development is no different."

-

Harry's chin quivered a bit, "I want her to love me."  
"She does. With everything that she is and everything that she has, she loves you, but she's got baggage to. While you have a hero complex a mile thick and desperately need to keep people from your heart...she needs the same...at least the heart part. She NEEDS to feel autonomous."  
Lily walked into the frame slowly sitting on the arm of the overstuffed chair her husband conjured, "Harry, you also need to understand that Ginny got her hugs and kisses as a kid. She knows she's loved. Touch is something she takes for granted because it was always there. You are different because you didn't have that. You react strongly to the lightest touch...and it always means something to you."  
She paused, "Ginny loves you. The proof is simply that she even wants to let you touch her in a sexual way."  
"She could get a dozen guys to take my place in a heart beat," Harry said bitterly.  
"She doesn't want a dozen guys. She wants you. No one else could do this...she wouldn't trust anyone else," James chimed in.  
"Sort it soon. Talk to her honey..." Lily said quietly then drifted from the frame again.  
James smiled at his son, "You're going to be fine son. We're right here...just knock."  
Harry nodded and hung his head. _Why has this whole summer been a series of frustrating and hurtful arguments?_

-

TBC...

-

A/N: Next chapter will be the second to last chapter. Harry and Ginny will talk it through, which will take no time at all really. They will have a good make out session or two and then...well the rest of the chapter will be posted on my site. There is no way I can post it here...far too graphic.  
The final chapter is my how to guide on the girl's side to have sex comfortably. I have gotten really bent out of shape by all the stories I have read about how painful the first time is OR how easy the first time is. It just strikes me as odd that I have not read a realistic description in my opinion...so the twin's girlfriend's Alicia and Angelina for my purposes are going to tell the girls how to lose their virginities without great pains. Expect very to the point advice. It is an odd place to end the story but it will lead you into the next sequel...I am shameless.

-

Repeat after me: I will REVIEW this story by Joy who has finally gotten a diagnosis of...an ulcer...with a side case of vertigo. I will REVIEW this story by Joy. 


	13. The anniversary

  
Title: Summer of discovery  
Author: Joy

-

A/N: Alright folks...its almost time to wrap things up. Couple points to make: the sequel IS NOT FINISHED. I write that so you will understand I still need to work on it before beginning to post. You are far happier as fans if I have the whole thing written before I start to post so I don't get hung up with writer's block and you want an ending. Also the rest of this chapter will be posted at my website: **www** dot **livejournal** dot **com** back slash **users** back slash **joy** underscore **622** back slash.

-

Chapter 13: The anniversary

-

Ginny didn't know what to do with herself. _I really screwed up last night. Things had been going so well and then I had to go and..._  
Gin noticed Hermione and Ron had abruptly stopped arguing about whatever it was they were arguing about this time. She turned to them to find out what had happened only to see a very serious looking boy staring at her.  
Harry appeared in the doorframe. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked up at once. "May I speak to you," Harry said rather properly to Gin. She nodded and followed him up the stairs.

-

Once Harry was done locking the place up tight (sound and all) Ginny sat on Fred's bed while Harry paced. His anxiety and nervousness was radiating off him in great waves. Harry wet his lips and began to speak, "Let me talk please," Gin nodded. "So you feel that it is necessary for your recovery for us to perform oral sex." His words were clipped and formal. "Well...I need... I feel... Arghh..."  
Harry stopped pacing and looked Ginny in the face; "Okay I have done my best to see it from your side. Now I need you to think about things from my side a minute. Think about my childhood. Think about all the hugs and kisses you got that I didn't. Touch means something to me Gin always. If we get hot and heavy and you feel okay about...well about going down on me...well then okay. But I can't do the scientific relations thing. It **_has_** to mean something." He let out a huge sigh.

-

Ginny got up and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to feel the way you did. I...I felt so awful about the way things were left last night...Where did you go?"  
"I walked around the lake a bit...cleared my head as best I could. You just came at me this way and..."  
"I don't think of you as a rent-a-boy Harry. You are my wonderful, sweet boyfriend who cares about me so deeply... I guess I just forget sometimes that you aren't the typical guy... See the thing is Harry, I would never even consider doing this with anyone else. I trust you to touch me. I trust you to be willing to back off... I trust you." Harry nodded at her.

-

The couple shared a quick kiss that became more sensual. Harry was looking at his beautiful girlfriend, kissing her gently, savoring her lips as his fingers ran through her hair. "I love you," he whispered.  
"I adore you," she whispered back

-

-

-

The day approached that marked each couple having been together for six months. Ginny and Hermione felt certain they could wheedle Mrs. Weasley into understanding that each couple would want the chance to celebrate separately. They convinced her to allow Ron Hermione to go to London for lunch to celebrate while Harry Ginny would get the burrow to themselves. Mrs. Weasley was banking on how 'proper' Harry and Ron were to rule the day not seeing the inherent danger actually lay with Ginny and Hermione. Unknowingly she gave each girl what she ultimately wanted...time to further debauch their boyfriends. Ginny and Harry would be able to 'celebrate' without fear of interruption in the afternoon leaving Ron and Hermione to take full advantage of the lake alone that evening.  
Harry and Ron of course knew none of this...but did have the good sense to each purchase a gift for the occasion. Harry got Ginny a snitch necklace that would flutter occasionally to let Gin know she was thought of and loved. Ron bought (with a bit of help from Harry) an amethyst stone that glowed and emitted warmth when the wearer was sad or lonely. (Harry talked Ron out of purchasing a troll pendant- who would actually buy such a thing Harry could not understand- to signify the start of his rather odd relationship with Hermione. The big red headed oaf finally agreed the gesture might be thought rather un-romantic.)

-

Ron and Hermione bid Harry and Ginny farewell traveling by floo to Diagon Alley then onto London proper. Harry smiled at Gin, "We now have the whole day together. What should we do first?"  
"Harry...I'm a Weasley... You always eat first," she responded.  
Harry chuckled, "As you wish my lady."

-

They ate leisurely a lunch they fixed together (with some of Mrs. Weasley's help of course.) Strolling about the lake in the day time was a nice change of pace before they raced back into the house to see who would win. Ginny cheated so Harry tackled her onto the sofa before kissing and cuddling her.  
"Wait right here," Harry called remembering he left the necklace he bought her in George and Fred's room.

-

Harry raced up the stairs to gather his present to present it to his lovely girl...only to turn around and find her standing behind him. "Gin...I told you to wait down stairs?"  
"Yes," she purred. "But I rather liked the idea of making out up here."  
"And why is that young lady?" he questioned.  
"Well...It is much more comfortable up here," Ginny said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Is it now?" Harry asked as she walked him backwards.  
"Yes...it is."

-

Soon the couple came to the edge of George's bed each slowly crawling on it to continue kissing. Slowly they made out side by side caressing each other's cheeks and bodies. Ginny snuck her hand under Harry's shirt and pulled it from his body. Harry was slightly shocked, glasses askew but no worse for wear. When he fixed his glasses he realized Ginny was removing her t-shirt. Harry's breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a red lacy bra. "Do your knickers match?" he whispered passionately before he thought through his words and blushed. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I just said..."  
Ginny silenced him with a kiss. "We have a locking spell, a silence spell, and a binding spell in place with both my parents gone for the day along with Hermione and Ron. Lets enjoy it," she whispered as she kissed his neck bringing her barely covered breasts to his naked chest.  
"Sounds like a plan," Harry muttered before taking Ginny's mouth carnally.

-

_**Further text here.**_

-

**_To read the rest of this chapter go to: _www** dot **livejournal** dot **com** back slash **users** back slash **joy** underscore **622** back slash.

-

Please REVIEW this chapter HERE at fanfic dot net. Please REVIEW this chapter HERE. 


	14. Summers end

  
Title: Summer of discovery  
Author: Joy

-

A/N: I got really tired of reading these overly romantic 'no pain' versions of losing virginity tales and at the same time how painful it is. This is my practical guide to the first time. Guys- take notes. Girls- learn this.  
This chapter is for any girl who doesn't have a blunt mother and any guy who doesn't have a conscientious father.

-

Chapter 14: Summer's end

-

Seventh year was approaching fast for Harry. He had decided against a birthday party in favor of a summer's end party. This gave an excuse to anyone who didn't want to get him a gift a way out while also allowing him the luxury of not being the center of attention. It was the perfect compromise.  
Everyone came to the party. Bill and Charlie both got time off to visit. Percy attended with Penelope only long enough to fulfill Weasley responsibility. George and Fred returned home in time for the celebration. Truthfully it was probably more that they missed their girlfriends', Angelina and Alicia, than anything else.  
The girls joined the festivities as well enjoying seeing their long absent other halves while having a little plan of their own. They of course knew all about Ginny's pursuit in seducing Harry through their boys so they decided that some much needed older sister advice was in order.

-

"I think Harry should be a professional quidditch player after this year," Fred said thoughtfully.  
"Well as our financial backer I think any endeavor he takes should be balanced with the potential injury to person. We can't have him getting harmed terribly," George returned.  
"Are you two at all concerned about the war," Harry said flabbergasted. "I might be needed to fight Voldemort...that kind of thing."  
Fred and George looked at each other and shook their heads. "You've been beat snake eyes since you were a baby," Gred offered.  
"Yeah," Forge returned. "The guy can't kill you no matter how hard he tries and you always beat his arse."  
"Why would we worry?" the said in unison.  
Harry laughed lightly.

-

The Weasley boys were ribbing Harry well when Angelina and Alicia abruptly pulled Ginny and Hermione from the party into Ginny's room before placing silence locking charms on the room.  
"What's up?" Ginny asked confused. "Are we pranking my brother's?" she asked excitedly rubbing her hands together.  
"No, we are going to have the practical side of the conversations you were having with Fred and George," Alicia explained.  
"You know about that?" the red headed girl said in fear.  
"Yes. But don't worry. We are just doing our duty by playing the older sisters," Angelina stated. "I am assuming you are both still virgins?"  
The younger girls nodded.

-

"Okay well...we are going to makes sure your first time isn't the painful experience I am sure you have heard horror stories about," Alicia offered.  
"How?" Hermione questioned.  
"The following list of things: First," Alicia said, "You need to learn your own body."  
"Second," Angelina picked up in the twins style of speech, "You need to learn to counter act the normal 'cum too soon' issue teen age boys have."  
"Third, be prepared with pregnancy protection because guys never remember," Alicia contended.  
"Fourth, be content with oral sex until you are both ready and keep it as part of your normal activities."  
"Fifth, ALWAYS get stretched first."  
Angelina smiled, "And finally talk to your guys about what you each expect from the other."

-

Ginny raised her hand, "That was a fast list and I don't understand about half of what you meant."  
The older girls smiled at each other. "We know. We were just laying things out."  
"Lets start with knowing your own body," the former chaser stated. "Your guy has no shot of getting you off, if you don't know how to do it yourself."  
Ginny smiled smugly at Hermione, "I told ya."  
Hermione squirmed a bit, "I've just had never done that."  
Alicia smiled at her, "Look...its not a big deal. Ginny, Angelina and I are much more likely to do be okay with it because we fly a lot."  
"What does that have to...oh...so...you can...by flying?" Hermione asked disjointed.  
Ginny smirked, "Slick piece of wood between your legs?"  
"Ginevra!"  
The chasers all laughed. "Really Hermione, its not that big a deal," Alicia offered.  
Angelina was pragmatic, "You can use your fingers, a vibrator, or shower massage but find out what you like. It's the only way Ron will have a chance."  
"Okay."

-

"The cumming to soon issue..." Alicia began.  
"I've done my homework. Tease him until he is going to then clamp your hand down on him to stop it from happening," Hermione said proudly.  
"That's one way," Angelina offered. "Also tell the guys to think un-sexy thoughts, think about something else, breath deeply, and other things."  
The younger girls nodded.  
Ginny smiled, "We also already have the potion made and know the pregnancy prevention spells by heart."  
"Good...very responsible," Angelina praised. "And oral sex?"  
"We both have," Hermione said slightly embarrassed.  
Alicia smiled, "Good...keep at it...Now the biggest thing to make your first time NOT painful always get stretched first."

-

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Okay to be truthful muggles have a much better handle on sex then we do. While we have immediate healing methods, they have Ana...ana..."  
"Anesthetics?" Hermione offered.  
"The stuff that numbs?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay," Angelina commented. "Here." She conjured four tubes for each of them and handed them a piece of paper as well.  
"What is this?" Ginny asked.  
"The paper is a spell to automatically refill them. The tubes are Aloe with ladicane, lube, chocolate body paint, and vanilla scent self-heating massage oil," Alicia stated.  
"Explain," Gin questioned.  
Angelina smirked, "The aloe with ladicane is best for the first several times you have sex. Get your guy to put some on his finger and coat / run just the lining of your opening with it. It will numb the skin so when the skin tears (and it will always tear even a little) it won't hurt badly."  
Alicia chimed in, "Don't ever use it to masturbate with since it numbs unless you want to not be able to get off for a really long time. I didn't know that and got myself really frustrated one night...now use the self-heating stuff when you tickle your fancy and you will cum like a rocket."  
Hermione and Ginny both turned slightly pink.

-

Angelina shook her head, "Back to the ladicane. It's a great way to prolong a guy by the way... slick him up and it will deaden the feeling a bit so he will take longer. But for the beginning just use it too numb the immediate opening."  
"Then there is the lube," Alicia offered. "There is a spell in there to make the lube self-heating too."  
"Basics...basics..." Angelina chided. "Advanced class later."  
"What later...we won't get a later."  
"Fine... But the lube, regular lube, is the next step. Have your guys coat one finger and press in."  
Pink-cheeked Ginny stared down when she said, "Why? Aren't you normally slick?"  
The older girls smirked. "Little Harry has been doing a good job I see," Alicia teased.  
Angelina shook her head, "Yes, you should be turned on and sort of slick and you will get slicker as you get more excited...but you want him in the habit of using the lube at the beginning for your protection...so it won't hurt as badly. Because once he can move one finger in and out he should lube two fingers and do the same. Once two fingers are in he should scissor the fingers back and forth to stretch the skin at your opening. It would be good if he were also giving you oral sex or playing with your clit to help you stay relaxed and keep you excited. You want your guy to be able to move three or four lubed fingers inside you comfortably...scissoring and all...before he penetrates you with his favorite appendage. "  
"Why three or four?" Hermione asked.  
Alicia tilted her head, "It depends on how big the guy is. Look at Fred and George."  
"I would rather not," Gin said sticking her tongue out.  
"I just mean they are identical twins but they are different. Fred is shorter but thicker than George."  
Gin covered her ears, "TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"  
The older girls laughed.

-

Angelina began again, "Once you're prepared, slick your guy with lube...self-heating or otherwise...take your potion or say your spell..."  
"Or both..." Alicia offered.  
"...And then you'll be set to start," Angelina commented.  
"The chocolate body paint is for fun...keep things light...When things get really serious you tend to get scared. Its good for foreplay at the beginning... and great later," Alicia stated.  
"The heating massage oil is the same thing... don't use it on his penis...well only if you are going to give him oral. Don't use it as lube. You may end up with an infection if you do."

-

"Mainly guys, you shouldn't go any of this if you aren't absolutely sure," Angelina stressed. "We know you love Ron and Harry, but there are plenty of other ways to show them."  
"You are preaching abstinence?" Ginny asked quickly in shock.  
Alicia rolled her eyes, "Look I know a lot of girls who...well..."  
Angelina took over, "I have never heard any girl say she was sorry she waited...only a lot girls saying they wished they had."  
"All we're saying is be sure. You can't go back," Alicia stated.  
Angelina smirked, "Fred and George didn't get lucky near as quick as most people think."

-

"So feel better prepared?" Alicia asked.  
"Oh yeah," Ginny smirked.  
"Yes," Hermione smiled.  
"Good...then put that stuff away and lets rejoin the party," Angelina stated.

-

-

Ginny snuck up behind Harry and slid her arms around his waist resting her chin on his shoulder. Fred and George smirked. "You seem to have a growth," one of them said, which one Harry wasn't sure since he immediately turned to Ginny.  
"What's up sweets?" he murmured.  
"Nothing. Just saying hi."  
Harry smiled sweetly, "You're being quite demonstrative."  
"You aren't pushing me away. So I am counting it as a win."  
He kissed her forehead lightly, "No contest."  
Harry and Ginny hugged each other close much to everyone's enjoyment. This was the way the world should look.

-

Fred and George smirked at one another then turned to Alicia and Angelina. "Everything go according to plan ladies?" Fred asked.  
"Packages were delivered," Alicia commented.  
"Excellent," George answered. "Best birthday, anniversary, Christmas, or whenever they decide to do it present the guys will ever get.  
Angelina grinned, "I imagine it will be."  
"What else are older siblings good for but to impart wisdom?" Fred stated.  
"You sound like Percy," George accused.  
"Well then who better than the amazingly debauched to create the next generation," Fred countered.  
The girls looked at one another then rolled their eyes. "Men," they said in unison before wrapping their arms around each guy.  
"But you love us..." Gred said.  
"...as much as we love you," Forge finished.

-

"Hey break it up over there," Ron called.  
"Yeah, get a room," Harry joked.  
"Excellent idea," the twins said in unison before apparating themselves and their girls away.  
"Ewww. Bad image. I don't want to think about that," Ginny groaned still clutching Harry.  
"Then think about this," he whispered before laying a loving kiss on her lips.  
"Good image. Very good image," she answered before kissing him in return.

-

Finite.

-

-

A/N: So guys, that is the end. For those of you that loved it...thank you. For those of you that didn't...well, I'm in your camp. I know that may seem weird, but I needed certain things to happen before the next series. I wanted to deal with Ginny's assault on a practical level. A lot of that stuff can't be done if there is no sexual relationship to work with. I couldn't over look it so I had to deal with it. I didn't particularly want to write a story in which the characters were having any sort of sexual relations at a young age and all of Harry's beliefs that he raised I agree with. Unfortunately for the purposes of this story it had to go down this way.

-

So what is the next series about? Well we have Dumbledore's project, Voldemort's battle, Draco playing a major role, and the introduction of a new character. The epilogue to the story is already written as well. I really like it...

-

See you at the sequel (**_More than Mrs. Potter_**)...but give me a bit of time. I still have a few chapters to write.  
So here we go class, for the last time: I will REVIEW to inspire Joy to work on the sequel. I will REVIEW to inspire Joy to work on the sequel. 


	15. Note about a sequel

A/N:

The last installment of the _Unwilling Damsel_ universe is now up. The story is called _'More than Mrs. Potter'_. Check it out. I am sorry for how long it took to get this out.

Joy


End file.
